


Bunch of skeletons and 1 very fed up space monster

by AstroOrbit, SpaceGal (AstroOrbit)



Series: Patchwork Family [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Censored cursing, F/F, F/M, Idk if I'll ever do romance tbh, Like probs not because I am terrible at it, M/M, Plot, Space monster, Swapfell Paps is Rus, Swapfell Raz, This kinda has a plot but not really, Underfell Sans is called Sans, Underswap is called Blue, got like 2 people who are really upset about that, just randomness, maybe for V day, seriously no plot, space mom, what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroOrbit/pseuds/AstroOrbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroOrbit/pseuds/SpaceGal
Summary: All pictures featured in this work are made by https://toyhou.se/Phazed_ unless otherwise stated. Do not use them without her permission. Aputa is owned by me, to find out more about her check out her profile here! https://toyhou.se/1525956.aputaAputa can't exactly remember how it happened, but one moment she was living in Underfell with her Sans and Paps to living with her Sans, and a whole bunch of other Sanses and one odd Papyrus. Stuck with all of them in a house together, Aputa must juggle keeping her sanity all while keeping them alive. All she can see is a straightjacket in her future.
Series: Patchwork Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563466
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if people are going to read this, much less like this. I made it up as a sort of joke after a friend and I saw a comic and visualized well.. this! Also, they are going to be OOC, so if you're looking for someone who sticks solely to trying to keep them as IC as possible then I'm afraid you might not like this story much as I take many liberties.

The surface was every monster's dream, every monster's hope, what every monster hoped to get back.

And here… here they had it.

And yet, why did it still feel as though she was being tested by a higher power?

Aputa opened the door, having come home from the police station after Error and Fresh destroyed half a supermarket the previous day. Needless to say, she was already not in the mood for her roommate's shit…

Roommates, ha! They were like little children she was forced to babysit… Well, Rus wasn’t as bad as the others, and Blue and Razz were defiantly not as bad as Fresh or Ink… They just had a habit of throwing themselves off railings if a pun was made.

The first thing she heard was cheering, this caused her to look around confused, but when she saw nothing, she could only pray to a higher power that her roommates hadn’t managed to get another AU dragged into this madness.

“What’s cooking grill? Ink and I are trying to see what fresh things we can find in this rad couch!” Fresh turned to look at Aputa, motioning towards Ink.

“Sans is helping too!” Ink chirped happily as he surfaced from the depths of the couch, paint all over him as usual, “Well we’re mostly trying to find some of my pencils.”

“I’m just helping by chance the void of the couch consumes me” Sans added as he surfaced only to dive back in seconds after.

Laughing.

“What the *quack* was that?!” Aputa shouted as she turned around trying to find the source of the laughter.

“S’not very rad of you grill! We gotta keep this place clean and fresh, pg for the viewers” Fresh warned her as he pulled down his glasses.

“S’just Razz and Blue training, don’t worry about it too much.” Rus shouted down as he leaned over the railing and waved hello.

“I’m teaching him the chokehold!” Blue chirped happily and loudly so Aputa could hear him.

Razz was barely able to get out a hi with how tight Blue was holding him.

Why… Why was she surrounded by morons? Who did she wrong in her previous life to deserve this? All she had wanted to do when she reached the surface was to make a life for herself, get herself a nice piano, maybe settle down and have a child or two…

Well, she sort of got her last wish. They might as well be children with how they act.

“Welcome back, dinners just about ready.” Error emerged from the kitchen, the wails of the fire alarm alerting Aputa to how the kitchen was likely a mess… Of course, she worried more that he’d killed someone by the suspicious red stains on his jacket.

Should she be worried he was about to kill them as well with the black smoke that was coming from the kitchen?

“Okay are none of you hearing that?! Fresh what the *quack* did you do?” Aputa screeched in annoyance, fed up with their chaos, Fresh only threw up his hands in to show he was innocent. 

“Aputa, are you worried that you are solar losing your marbles… or have you finally reached your breaking point?” Ink emerged from the couch holding marbles in one hand and pencils in the other.

She felt her eye twitch, she could understand why Paps hated Sans for making his puns now. If they ever made it back, she would help him as much as she could with getting Sans to stop punning.

As the beeping worsened, she could only put a hand over her face, knowing it was going to be one of those days. When she looked up, she was greeted with the sight of Razz jumping from the second floor ready to maul Ink. She wasn’t stopping him this time. 

“Error let’s just order in tonight; your cooking is *Honk*.” Aputa stated her tone of voice showing how done with them she was. 

“Your cooking is *Quack*!” Error shot back a very clever no u, a blue blush did spread over his cheeks though.

She just wanted a piano.

And a husband.

AND A NORMAL LIFE.

Entering into the kitchen she was nearly choked to death by how much smoke there was, as well as a large grease fire on the stove.

How were they even alive?

Oh right, she was barely keeping them alive.

After having fought a grease fire, and opened all the windows to air out the kitchen only to have it start raining cats and dogs, and then for her to find a severed fingertip… She’d need to scrub the house… again.

Rus was nice enough to call in a pizza, which arrived quickly thank goodness as she was starving.

“Sans. Dinners here.” Aputa stopped behind him waiting for him to get up and join them at the table.

Only to get muffled talking from him.

“I wish for death too! But guess what! If I can’t have it neither can you.” Aputa grabbed ahold of Sans’ arm and pulled…

And the couch took him deeper into its depths.

Where did they get this couch again? Should she burn it?

“Blueeeeee!” She whined/screamed as she attempted to get Sans out of the couch.

“Yes, Starlight?” Blue chirped as he came downstairs.

“Help me please,” Aputa whined as she nodded towards Sans.

“Sure!” Blue was quick to help, wrapping his arms around her waist and helping her pull, they were able to free Sans.

“I’m burning this couch tomorrow,” Aputa stated as she threw her hands up.

“But it’s our favorite…” Blue pouted.

“Find a new one. I’m not filling a missing person report.” Aputa replied as she grabbed Sans by the hood and dragged him toward the kitchen.

And as all of them sat around the table, Aputa knew that for the short amount of time… Maybe, just maybe the food would be enough to keep them all quiet.

“DON’T YOU *HONK* TOUCH ME YOU FREAK!” Error screeched as Fresh came into touching distance.

“I’m not touching ya broski!” Fresh snickered.

She was going to need a straightjacket when she makes it back home… wasn't she?


	2. Plushies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to decide if I should post any story I write for these guys as soon as I can or if I should post weekly, maybe once or twice a week? Comment to let me know! If no one comments I'm most likely dumping all the works on you guys lol

The weekends, both a blessing and a curse.

Well, mostly a curse.

“I don’t know who will take my life first, boredom or Fresh.” Error complained as he sat down on the floor, far away from Fresh who was currently on the couch.

“We could go out! Is there a park? Maybe an amusement park?! WATER PARK?!” Ink began shouting in excitement at all the ideas.

Aputa was watching Sans like a hawk, he was slowly sinking back into the cushions of the comfy couch. She was worried that he’d be eaten by the couch once more if she didn’t watch him.

“Don’t know if we even have that moolah broski!” Fresh responded with a grin, although the ideas were rather appealing to him. What chaos could they cause at a place like that? Were any of them terrified of heights?

Aputa, who had looked away for just one moment heard the muffled noises of Sans.

“If you don’t stop allowing the couch to eat you, I’m burning it.” She warned, this time able to free him from its clutches without any help.

“Haunted house?” Was the idea Sans proposed.

“It… It isn’t even Halloween where would we find one?” Aputa questioned trying to figure out his logic.

“Any place is a haunted place if you kill enough people,” Raz spoke up, leaning against the staircase railing.

“ ‘Course breaking into that creepy asylum not too far away could also work.” He added with a bored shrug.

“We could get rid of the corpses behind the house!” Blue proposed with a grin.

Aputa was still holding Sans by his ankles, having given up trying to conserve energy long ago and letting her magic do whatever had her around a head shorter than paps. It was still two or three heads taller than Sans though.

“Wait a minute… Back up! What did you say?” She turned to look at Blue. Was there more that she needed to know about?! Could they STOP trying to get them all arrested for once in her damn life?

“Sweetheart, please put me down,” Sans spoke up, still being held a foot off the ground by his ankles.

“Car trip!” Fresh suddenly shouted as if having an epiphany.

“I was saying we should take out the trash that’s in the back.” Blue chirped with a closed-eyed smile, Aputa only narrowing her eyes at him.

“The only people here that are tall enough to drive are me and Aputa, the rest of you are too short,” Russ added, having finally awoken from his sleep and joined the rest of them downstairs.

“I don’t think I could handle being in a car with you for long.” Error shot back with a glare, the idea was like someone was stabbing him over and over, it was painful.

“It’d be fun! A bunch of car games, truth or dare! Broski think of the possibilities!” Fresh was slowly sliding off the couch from his upside-down position of sitting.

“Can’t we just play that here?” Russ questioned.

“Always fresher when you can’t escape!” Fresh responded with a happy chirp.

“Can’t you just jump out of the moving vehicle?” Error questioned, almost sounding hopeful.

“Please, I’ll take the honors.” Aputa spoke, dropping sans down on the floor where he just seemed to sink into a puddle…

“Why don’t we draw ideas from a hat. Whoever’s idea is pulled is the one we do.” Rus proposed as he walked past Aputa, ruffling her hair as he passed her earning a screech of surprise from her, as well as a blush.

“I’m with Rus on this,” Sans spoke up, most of the others agreeing with him.

And that was how Aputa found herself here.

In a car.

With 6 skeletons, some of which weren’t pleased.

Rus was driving the car, with Error riding shotgun so that he wasn’t bothered by Fresh.

In the middle, it was Blue, Aputa, and Ink.

In the back, it was Razz, Fresh, and Sans.

Where were they heading again?

Oh yeah, Ink and Fresh had pulled the largest straws and thus the two got to decide what they would end up doing. Disney World was NOT what Aputa wanted to be doing with 6 immature skeletons.

Not with the chaos that would very much likely go down.

“Okay let’s go over the rules **AGAIN** ,” Aputa commanded, an excited Blue clinging to her arm as he bounced up in down in his seat.

“Let’s hear it.” She spoke as she turned back to look at Fresh, Sans, and Razz.

“I’m not to curse at the kids, not like I *quack* can with how much this *honk* censors my words,” Sans responded with annoyance and a glare directed at Fresh.

“I’m not allowed to make fun of anyone.” Razz huffed as he crossed his arms.

“Grill, you’re being on edge, chillax a bit! Maybe get yourself some R&R while we’re going on those fresh rides!” Fresh spoke in a carefree manner.

“I’m not allowed to paint the sidewalks… Even though I think it would be cool…” Ink pouted, however, the likelihood of him forgetting this was high.

“I’m not allowed to steal the plushies… Can I at least buy some, Starlight?” Blue begged using her nickname in hopes of getting some brownie points.

“…Maybe.” Aputa responded with a sigh.

“And I can’t string anybody up.” Error grumbled with a sigh, “Wait! Why doesn’t Rus get any rules?”

“Because he’s the only other normal being here,” Aputa responded.

“Heh… Thanks, Stardust. I really try not to join them on the crazy coaster.” Rus responded with a grin, nearly driving them off the road when Raz screeched in anger.

Surprisingly, they made it there in one piece… Well after 4 near hits, and one car behind them trying to run them off the road.

“Guys stay in a group, I’m the leader. Follow me and don’t stray! If you want to ride a ri… And fresh is already missing…” Aputa sighed in defeat, some people giving the group odd looks.

“Uh… Rus what are you doing?” She questioned having turned back to look at her group, only to see Rus with his phone out and pointed at her.

“Recording, what else? Gotta treasure the memories.” Rus stated with a shrug,

“That’s a great idea!!!” Blue shouted loudly, causing people to turn and look at them in annoyance and for Aputa to shrivel in on herself a bit.

“What ride do you wanna do first, sweetheart?” Sans questioned, watching as Ink threw up and a few people backed away in horror.

“Splash Mountain,” Raz spoke up with wide, star eyes.

“A ride that I don’t have to be sat next to anyone.” Error spoke up, only for him to get drowned out by the majority who wanted to do splash mountain.

This… This was a terrible idea.

Sans and Aputa were sat up front, both on edge and already having cursed at least 50 times. Aputa was clinging to Sans’ arm with tears in the corner of her eyes, she just wanted this to end.

Rus and Raz were in the middle, with Rus recording while Raz looked a bit sick.

In the back was Ink and Error, Ink who was squealing with joy and Error… Actually, looked like he was enjoying it. He wasn’t shouting and squealing like Ink, but… He looked happy.

“Nonononono” Aputa squealed as they started the climb to the biggest drop, shivering like a leaf.

“Heh… It’ll be okay sweetheart, right?” Sans spoke, Aputa didn’t miss how his voice wavered.

Then came the drop.

“THIS IS THE DAY I DIE”

“I JUST WANT TO RELAXXXX”

“I’M GOING TO BE SICK”

“NOT ON ME!”

“WEEEEEEEE!”

“weee.” Error was the most unenthusiastic of them all.

“You seem happy.” Aputa pointed out, leaning against an iron rod fence. They had spread out Ink having wandered off, Blue had also wandered off, Sans staying by her side on edge and flipping off everyone, Rus helping Raz who was sick, and she still had no idea where Fresh was.

Error looked at her before shrugging, “I’m not emotionless, it’s a nice place.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Aputa smiled at him gently, still shaking in terror from Splash Mountain.

“Really, you’re scared of heights? The two of you go great together.” Error snickered earning a snarl from Sans who wasn’t happy.

“At least I don’t freak out when Fresh comes around!” Aputa was quick to shot back which shut Error up at just the mention of Fresh’s name.

Blue looked around the shop, curious and excited by all the toys and games, and other stuff. He was in heaven. He only wished Papy was here to see it all, he wore those slippers too often, maybe he should get him new ones?

He missed Papy…

Ink was going from place to place, clearing the crowds as he was constantly vomiting from excitement, he might as well consider his mouth an ink fountain.

There was so much to look at! So much to do!

It was later in the day and most of them have finally found one another again, most of them tired and spent from going on rides.

“It was actually a nice day.” Error hummed with a smile.

“Mickeyyyy!” A child’s voice cried out from behind Error who hadn’t registered what was going on, that was until he felt someone hug him.

He screamed.

Aputa stared at him, as did Sans, Blue, and Ink.

Error was screaming a high-pitched scream, Aputa was laughing so hard she couldn’t breath using a Sans who was recording the whole ordeal as a prop to keep herself up. Ink was giggling to himself, as was Blue.

Their parent was quick to pull the kid off of Error mumbling something about monsters.

Aputa was not happy.

“What did you just say?” She snarled out, her mirth having turned to anger.

“He’s just a child and it meant nothing! You don’t have to make a scene out of it, or maybe you monsters just like the attention.” The woman spat the word monsters out as an insult. Her glare was venomous as she pulled her child close to her as if they were going to attack.

“Listen here you entitled brat.” Aputa spat, “It’s taking everything in me not to beat the *honk* out of you. Nothing?! My friend has haphephobia, does your small brain understand what that means? It means he fears being touched. Your lack of parenting has put MY friend into a panic attack which we will have to help him down from!"

Sans had turned to record the argument, so as to have proof that they weren’t doing anything wrong.

Ink had frozen up at the sudden hostility, stopping to stare vacantly at the woman. Blue was beginning to tear up beside him, loud sobbing noises coming from him in a show of sadness.

“You’re so violent! Disgusting, hideous, vile-“ The woman was cut off.

“Yoooo, broski, totes unrad dude. Gonna have to escort ya outa this area man.” Fresh spoke through gritted teeth, this was the only time Aputa or any of the others had seen him become any bit of angry… Or at least display anger.

The woman shriveled in on herself before quickly grabbing her child by the wrist and shouting obscenities as she left, only to change directions for some weird reason and go the other way looking almost scared.

“Ya okay grill? Don’t let her get to ya” Fresh stated as he put a hand on Aputa’s shoulder before going to check on Error who was slowly starting to come back down.

Aputa reached a hand up to her face and wiped at it, when had she started crying?

“Starlight!” Blue cried out as he ran over and gave her a side hug.

“You were so brave and cool!” He spoke with a weak smile, shaking a bit.

“Heh, thanks Blue… Sorry, you guys had to see that. Ink, ya doing alright?” Aputa asked as she was able to pry Blue off of her, the crowd that had formed slowly began to disperse around them.

“Huh… Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Ink sounded hollow, however, Aputa didn’t comment on it.

“You doing alright Error?” Aputa questioned as she walked over, Fresh staying at a distance while chatting to try and get a response out of Error.

“…Yeah, let’s just go do something…” Error responded the smile wiped from his face.

“Alright, Blue you can pick out a few plushies… Error if there’s anything you want feel free to let me know, same for you guys.” Aputa spoke to them, Fresh having left them again once he made sure that Error was alright. Rus and a sleeping Raz had joined back with the group, confused by the somewhat tense atmosphere that seemed to linger. Ink had also wandered off once more.

“Did something happen?” Rus asked quietly as to not was up Raz.

“Yes, but it was dealt with.” Aputa smiled tiredly. Looking over towards Error she watched how he stood in front of a stitch themed hoodie for a few minutes, before hesitantly walking away.

“Can I get these?!” Blue came bounding up to Aputa and Rus excitedly.

“Sure, let’s go pay for it.” Aputa smiled as she led him towards the cash registers, grabbing the hoodie along the way. Rus had gone off saying he wanted to look around, Sans having joined him.

It cost a lot, but it was worth it to see the excited expression on Blue's face. Wandering over to Error, with Blue skipping alongside her, she took out the hoodie and dropped it on him, startling him.

“W-what?!” Error questioned at first sounding scared before it morphed into confusion.

“A gift figured you’d like it. Smile, you look pretty when you do.” Aputa spoke watching as Errors face turned bright blue before, he pulled his hood over his head mumbling something that she couldn’t hear.

When everyone who had been in the store finally joined up again, Aputa failed to notice the bag that Rus was holding, Blue only looking at him questioningly.

“One more ride and then let’s leave,” Aputa stated tiredly.

“Alright, how about that one?” Sans nodded understandingly as he pointed toward It’s a Small World as it seemed like a calmer ride.

“That works.”

Once on the ride, Aputa found it extremely hard to keep her eyes open… Maybe it wouldn’t hurt her to just close them for a sec.

Blue was swaying side to side, humming the tune happily, Rus had a still passed out Raz on his lap, and Error looked at the animatronics with a smile.

When the ride stopped Sans finally noticed that Aputa had fallen asleep on him, having already begun to drool all over him. He chuckled at the sight before picking her up carefully as to not disturb her and exiting the ride.

“She fell asleep?” Error questioned watching Sans curiously.

“Yeah, want to hold her?” Sans responded with a smirk earning a quick no from Error but an overly excited yes from Blue.

Ink squealed as he ran up to them looking slightly panicked.

“What the hell did you do?” Error questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

“Maybe… threw up one to many times?” Ink responded with a nervous chuckle only to urge them to get moving. Fresh would likely know to join up with them at the parking lot.

It was a bit of a hassle getting everyone into the car, and even more so on trying to figure out who would drive.

Sans had climbed into the back with Fresh and Raz having been placed there as well with a blanket covering him. He had awoken and still wasn’t feeling well.

Blue had gotten into the middle row first, placing Aputa down on the seat right next to him and buckling her in. Rus pulled a blanket out of the bag that looked soft and set it over Aputa before getting into the car himself.

“Yesss!” Ink squealed excitedly as he jumped into the driver’s seat, Error once again having called shotgun.

Error had never seen Ink drive, and yet… Why was he feeling so nervous?

Oh.

That would be why.

Error was screaming in terror, Raz having already thrown up at least twice in the back thanks to Inks terrible driving. Sans was cursing up a storm which had set Fresh off enough to teleport himself onto the roof.

Rus was holding an arm over Aputa and Blue who were sliding around a bit too much for his comfort. Blue was talking to himself in a panic while Aputa still slept, although now it was restlessly.

“I AM JUMPING IF YOU DON’T PULL OVER!” Error shrieked out in terror as he opened the window, already having his body halfway outside.

Aputa began to awake with a groan, all the shouting, puking, and crying having awoken her.

She looked around dazed her mind struggling to turn itself back on.

Wait… Wait was Ink driving?

Was Error hanging half outside the window?

Aputa let out a shout of surprise as she scrambled to unbuckle herself, Rus having been startled by her sudden shout.

“Oh! Hi Aputa, was your sleep nice?” Ink questioned cheerily as he took an extremely sharp turn, Error beginning to fall out the window.

Aputa was able to grab hold of him, just barely keeping him from falling out fully.

“PULLOVER. NOW” She commanded absolutely livid.

Error could only thank Aputa continuously as she had taken back over the driving, having forced Fresh back into the car as well as put Ink where she had originally been sitting. 

They made it home in one piece thankfully, however at 2’oclock in the morning.

Ink who had just awoken suddenly vomited ink.

Aputa froze as she had been turning around to unbuckle herself, having witnessed it all.

Blue looked… She was going to be staying up trying the best to get the ink out of those plushies, wasn’t she?

Blue had begun to cry, Sans had already gotten out of the car and walked to his room saying he was done. Rus had taken Raz inside to get him some medication, Fresh had also gone into to bother Error who was quick to exit the car when they pulled into the garage.

“My plushies!” Blue wailed as Ink repeatedly said that he was sorry.

“Don’t worry Blue, I’ll take care of it. You two just go upstairs and get some sleep.” Aputa said as she gingerly took the plushies.

“A-alright…” Blue stuttered out through his sobs.

Blue awoke the next morning to find himself surrounded by his plushies.

They looked as though they had never come in contact with ink.

Wrapping his arms around them in a bear hug he smiled.

Aputa had come through.

And his plushies were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error was wearing mickey ears when that went down LOL


	3. Party time!

It always seemed to rain a lot up on the surface, like… a lot! It was always soothing to Aputa, but her more excitable companions would often complain when they were forced to stay indoors. So, after having enough of their complaining she had gone out and bought a switch system and controllers for all of them.

Which, was actually a decent investment. If anything was to get all of them participating in something and working somewhat as a team, it was games.

Mario Party, Just Dance, Pandemic, Trivia, and many other titles could be found in their household.

Something needed to be decided and they had time?

Whoever won the game gets to decide.

Bickering and Aputa wanted them to shut up?

Say that whoever won the game was the superior one and they could be on the console for hours.

“It’s raining…” Razz observed dejectedly from his spot on the windowsill, Blue and Ink beside him, all pressing their face up against the glass.

“Cosmos, what should we do?” Ink turned to look at Aputa pouting in a sad puppy dog manner.

Did he think she could stop the weather?

“We’re going to be bored all day, Starlight! Death would be better.” Blue whined out dramatically, nearly falling off the windowsill and bringing Raz with him.

“Why don’t you keep bothering Galaxy *beep*? She seems to be enjoying it.” Error spoke up as he walked by to get something from the kitchen, just barely missing the sword that was chucked at him.

The three heads turned to look at Aputa, pulling their best puppy eyes in an attempt to get her to do something with them.

She wasn’t weak.

She wasn’t going to waste her time today…

“I SHALL EMERGE VICTORIOUS!” Raz shouted with a wide grin as he held his control in his left hand, having just won another round of Trivia.

She was weak… dammit!

“The only reason you’re ahead is because you two watch too much television!” Aputa shot back angrily, somehow all their wedges were entertainment while Ink’s were mostly art and history. She had mostly science.

“I will win… wait what are we doing again?” Ink questioned confused as he looked around trying to get his bearings.

“I think I will take the honors!” Blue hummed with a grin, confidence radiating off him.

And then.

The power shut off.

You could hear the cacophony of screams from anywhere in the house from four very unhappy monsters.

“Think we should make sure they won’t kill each other over the power turning off?” Rus questioned as he sunk into the chair. He was currently in Sans’ bedroom with Error who had returned with snacks not too long ago. He had no idea where Fresh was.

“Do you want to be dusted?” Sans asked with a questioning look, “You get between any of those four and that’s a surefire way to be dusted.”

“They become feral over those things.” Error scrunched up his face.

“Right, like you don’t when you compete against Fresh?” Rus responded with a raised eye socket.

“The Fresh is back in the house! You called?”

“What the *fresh*” Error screeched as he jumped backward.

Apparently speaking his name summoned the devil, duly noted.

“What’s going on broskis?” Fresh asked curiously, walking over to the window to look outside.

“Power outage, and four monsters who want dust,” Sans answered in an unimpressed manner.

“What are we to do now?!” Blue wept as he threw himself on the couch’s arm hanging half off it.

“Sing our sorrows?” Aputa proposed just as dramatically as Blue, having thrown herself over the back of the couch, her head hanging where one’s feet should be, while her feet were up in the air.

“Die here of boredom?” Razz fell down on the couch in a dramatic display just like his two friends.

“What if… What if we played Mario? But in real life!” Ink started off slow and hesitant, as if unsure of his idea before he began to sound more confident as he kept speaking.

“How do we do that?” Blue questioned, sitting upwards, interested.

“Well someone plays Bowser and someone plays peach! Bowser takes Peach and gets a head start on where to hide, but it has to be inside the house! Traps can be set, but none that’ll severely hurt. The Bowser gets a head start of 15 minutes. If we can’t defeat you in 15 minutes then we lose.” Ink explained excitedly.

“Aputa you’ll be peach!” He shouted suddenly with a wide grin.

“What?! No way! I want to be bowser!” Aputa shouted with annoyance, however, she was met with ink splashing paint at her which morphed into a peach dress. She started screaming profanities at him not enjoying it.

“I’ll be Bowser!” Blue jumped up and down excitedly.

“Okay, and I call Mario!” Ink spoke up earning a cry of anger from Raz who hadn’t exactly been listening.

With a few flicks of Ink’s paintbrush, everyone was turned into their character, although two unwillingly.

“Okay, your 15 minutes… starts… now!”

“Mwehehehe! I’ve got the princess and none of you can stop me. You’re mine now!”

Somehow, the last part of the sentence made Aputa shiver with slight fear. She forgot how creepy he could get sometimes.

Blue quickly picked Aputa up, causing her to scream as he threw her over his shoulder and bolted up the stairs, running past the open door of Sans’ room.

“W…Was that just Aputa in a dress?” Sans questioned having to do a retake, only yep it was.

“How the hell did they get her in one? Actually, where the hell did, they even get one?” He asked confused.

“Probably Ink.” Error responded.

“Looking rad broski’s!” Fresh shouted out to Blue and Aputa.

“They’ll never be able to save you.” Blue chirped happily, but with an odd tone to his voice. Aputa could only narrow her eyes at him as she was set down on his racecar bed so he could start making his traps.

“Don’t worry,” Blue began as he hopped up on the bed, standing on it with his hands on his hips looking down at her with a creepy grin, “I’ll make sure to keep you safe here, forever, and ever, and ever! Mwehehhehe!”

Aputa smiled weakly in response, he was really getting into character.

Blue wasted no more time as he ran about the room setting traps and placing things that would be of hindrance to Ink and Raz.

“Times up!” Ink shouted excitedly as Raz and he began making their way up the stairs. There were no traps on the stairs or in the hallway, all the room doors were open, all except one.

“He must be in there!” Raz said as he began to approach the door, only to be held back by Ink just in time as a net flung into the air. It would’ve trapped him had Ink not held him back. The sound of maniacal laughter could be heard from Blue’s bedroom before an unenthusiastic please save me came from Aputa.

“We must save the princess! Hurry brother!” Ink cheered as they began their approach towards the door once more, dodging traps and jumping over toys that had been set out.

Finally, they made it to the evil lair! Throwing open the door they saw Aputa in a bone made cage on the bed, “Oh please save me! I’m terribly scared.” Raz had to stop himself from snicker at her enthusiasm.

“So, you’ve found me! I’m going to put your head on a pike, Mario! And scare away anyone who dare comes back! Mwehehehe!” Blue cackled.

“W..Wait what?” Ink broke character for a moment sparing a creeped out look to Raz who was staring at Blue as if questioning who had dropped him on his head as a baby.

“Now face my glory!” And with that Blue was sending bone attacks their way in an attempt to keep them away from Aputa.

“We will put an end to your terror!” Raz shouted at Blue, finally out of his shocked state.

Aputa would be lying if she said it wasn’t cool watching them fight, “go Blue!” Aputa cheered causing him to look back at her his face going a shade of cyan.

“You’re supposed to be on our side!” Ink cried out as he threw out an attack, with Aputa having thrown Blue off guard he got hit but recovered quickly.

“The princess wants to stay with me! So, unless you want to be skewered stay away!” Blue shouted out with renewed passion, a wide grin on his face as his attacks became relentless.

15 minutes came and passed, Ink and Raz laying on Blue’s bedroom floor out of breath from all their dodging.

“Yay I won!” Blue cheered before looking up at Aputa expectantly.

“Hm?” Aputa hummed in question having noticed him staring at her.

“You got to give me my prize!” Blue chirped excitedly, his face once again dusting a light Cyan.

“Uh… What prize?” Aputa questioned confused.

“A kiss!” Blue shouted. That creepy aura back again.

“A-alright.” Aputa stuttered nervously, actually a bit scared of him. True to her word she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek causing his whole face to go cyan.

“I feel like I’m going to dieeee” Raz whined, still laying on the floor his bones aching. He hadn’t realized Blue was this strong.

“Me too…” Ink moaned in agreement his bones aching.

The lights flickered on once more, giving them hope only for it to be crushed by them going out once more.

“Is this going to go on all night?” Blue questioned nervously.

“Possibly, why?” Aputa asked curiously, taking the dress that had been put over her other clothes off.

“…Can I sleep in one of your rooms?” Blue asked nervously, only Raz was also quick to add on that maybe he should join Blue with whoever he was sleeping with, also sounding rather nervous.

“Umm… My rooms a mess.” Ink sheepishly spoke, a blush dusting his cheeks. All of them turned toward Aputa.

“Do not break anything please,” Aputa begged as the four of them entered. All of them but Aputa holding PJs, blankets, pillows, and other things.

“You can change in the closet, should be enough room for one at a time.” Aputa motioned towards her closet as she began to help in the setup.

It didn’t take long for everything to be set up and for everyone to get changed.

Blue was wearing a cute bunny-themed PJ set, ‘Hoping towards the realm of sleep’ was on the front. Must’ve been a gift from his brother.

Ink was wearing… Well, the rainbow. It was almost an eyesore to look at.

Raz was wearing just a simple red-colored PJ set, that looked as though it had been soaked in the blood of his enemies.

Aputa’s was decorated with knives, “I am knife kidding you, I will stab you’ was on the shirt.

“So, what are we going to do first?!” Ink questioned excitedly.

“Scary stories!” Raz proposed with a grin.

“Me first, me first!” Blue spoke up, “It was a dark and dreary night, a young maiden was walking home-“

“NOPE!” Ink shouted loudly throwing his hands up, the creepy aura Blue was giving off was enough for everyone to agree that this wasn’t happening.

“Fashion show!” Ink proposed with a wide grin.

“You are not dressing me up.” Aputa spoke with a stern look.

“But you’d look adorable in a biker’s jacket and torn black jeans with a black top that reads ‘I might be on edge today, but I won’t hesitate on killing you.’ OOOOR! IN A PRINCESS DRESS…. Wait nope the first one would defiantly look better on you.” Ink babbled.

“What the *quack* is going on in here?!” A pissed off Error shouted as he slammed open Aputa’s door making her shout something about her wall.

At just that moment, the lights began to flicker and all eyes were on Error.

“Come join us!” Blue spoke in a creepy manner.

Error froze up, what the hell had he walked into? Was this what hell was like? Were they trying to summon a demon? Wait who was screaming?

Before he could even back away or think of a response Aputa stormed toward him, there was no way she was suffering through this alone. NO WAY IN HELL.

Error’s scream only got louder as Aputa grabbed his jacket and pulled him in, causing him to topple near Blue.

It was at that moment, Error knew, he had fucked up.

“Don’t you two lovebirds look adorable together.” Aputa teased as she closed her door, and locked it. She didn’t feel like having him escape.

“I hear wedding bells.” She chirped, only to earn the deadliest of glares from Error as Blue and Ink’s faces lit up as if they had just come up with the most perfect ideas ever.

She could almost hear Error threatening to kill her when all of this was over… She might have to stay in Fresh’s room for a few days. That creep knew nothing about personal space, so she doubted that he would mind.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Error shrieked as ink splashed paint on him only for it to slowly morph into a pretty wedding dress.

Raz was humming the wedding song as he motioned Aputa to sit near him to get a better view of the show.

“Can I be the groom?!” Blue questioned excitedly and with a wide grin.

“Sure. I’ll be the priest!” Ink cheered as he changed both his and Blue’s outfits.

“Do you take this woman’s hand…” Ink didn’t even know how wedding vows went, which only caused Aputa and Raz to snicker both holding their phones out. Error was glitching out more than usual, showing how pissed he was.

“I do!” Blue responded happily, the creepy aura that he was giving off was defiantly also creeping Error out.

“Do you take this… um… just say you do.” Ink chuckled nervously as Error gave a glare, however one look at Blue and he was quick to comply.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!” Ink squealed, he could tell that Aputa and Raz likely already got some good photos, although he was going to want them to model a bit more.

“Don’t you even think about it.” Error snarled at a pouting Blue.

“Pose for the camera!” Aputa snickered, Blue picking Error up bridal style causing him to shriek in surprise.

She was so setting that as her wallpaper.

“Okay, okay! I’ll change you back.” Ink chuckled as Error was put down and he was not pleased, with a quick flick of his brush he was in pink PJs.

Blue didn’t pay any mind to Ink running away from a pissed off Error while he was getting out of the suit.

“Hey! Aputa and Raz need to dress up.” Blue pointed out excitedly Raz narrowing his eyes at him.

“Yes!” Ink shrieked happily, not even caring about Error who had tripped on a puddle of ink.

With two flicks of the wrist, Aputa and Raz had been dragged into the fashion show.

Aputa was now wearing black ripped denim jeans, a bikers jacket, a shirt that said reads ‘I might be on edge today, but I won’t hesitate on killing you. ’, as well as spiked boots, fingerless gloves, and some fake scar tattoo under her eye.

Raz wasn’t as lucky as Aputa, having gotten a more girly makeover. He wore an extremely baggy sweatshirt that was pastel pink, it was so large it covered his hands as the sleeves hung over a good half foot. There were many pastel stickers on his skull, many of cute characters or of hearts. He was wearing loose pastel blue socks and plain white sneakers. He also had a band-aid on his knee.

The whole room went silent at the sight of Raz.

Raz turned to look at Aputa who was staring at him, a blush beginning to spread across her face.

“What?!” Raz shouted out in embarrassment.

“awwww!!! You guys make the perfect couple! The badass biker and the fragile boyfriend!” Ink shrieked as he started snapping photos only to stop suddenly when.

“Aw.”

Everyone turned to look at Error who hadn’t realized he had spoken aloud. That was until Ink was nudging him and snickering. Hell broke loose.

Of course, it got turned on poor Aputa who was now defending herself with a spiked bat that Ink had brought into existence for her. Raz was right behind her, with the way Error was attacking she was almost afraid he was going to get hit.

“Aputa watch out!” Raz cried out, Ink recording the entire thing with a massive grin. Of course, everything was taken a bit to far and Aputa was flung into the wall.

Yeah that had to hurt.

“Aputa are you alright?!” Raz questioned worriedly, Ink still recording the entire thing. Error had thankfully calmed down a bit and seemed to regret what he had done slightly. So as an Error would act, he huffed and plopped down on a galaxy beanbag that was in the corner of the room.

“If by alright you mean banged up, then yeah I’m *quack* peachy,” Aputa grumbled out, she was actually in a bit more pain than she was letting on, but she didn’t want to worry the others. It’d bruise terribly, but it should heal up.

“I think it’s time that we get ready for bed,” Blue spoke up as Ink changed Raz and Aputa back to their normal clothes.

“Can we play truth or dare before we go to sleep?” Raz questioned curiously as he helped Aputa to her spot on the floor fussing over her a bit as she was beginning to act like she was in more pain than she had let on.

“Sure, why not” Aputa grumbled out angrily as her back spasmed once, she just barely kept from crying out in pain. She was taking all the truths, there was no way she was moving anytime soon.

“Ink truth or dare?” Raz questioned him, Ink dropping down next to Aputa as he was sleeping next to her tonight.

“Truth” Ink picked with a grin.

“Are you in love with your brush because I’ve seen you talking to it before…”

Ink froze, a rainbow blush appearing on his face, “N-No! Blue, truth or dare!”

“Truth~” Blue chirped as he sat down.

“How many people are behind the house?”

“As many as I need there to be.” Blue hummed out, being truthful in a sense of course none of the others pushed as they were afraid to know this adorable things, body count.

“Error truth or dare?”

“Dare because you all are pansies.” Error huffed.

“I dare you to hug someone in this room for five seconds.”

Error felt himself wither at that. A dare was a dare and seeing as he had just called them pansies, there was no way of him backing out of it. So, he went over to Raz and hugged him, seeing as he was the only person in the room he could really look at.

“Razz, truth or dare.”

“Truth”

“Did you really hate wearing those clothes?” Error asked curiously.

Raz flushed red, “Yes!” He squeaked out in a high-pitched voice, quickly turning to Aputa.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“If you had to pick 3 people from this house to stay alone in a room with only them for a day, who would you pick?” Raz asked curiously.

Aputa thought for a moment, “Rus, Sans… and uh… Error? At least he would leave me alone and Rus and Sans are fun to talk to.” She wasn’t happy with Error and that was obvious in her truth.

“Ink truth or dare”

“Dare!”

“Rip up one of your drawings.”

Ink froze looking at Aputa as though she was the definition of evil. He could hear Error snickering, but he had been dared. With teary eyes he took one of his drawings and closed his eyes cringing at the sound of ripping paper.

“I’m done! I’m done!” Ink squeaked calling quits on the game as Aputa snickered.

Though Ink acted as if Aputa was the definition of evil, he was pretty quick to curl up right next to her after having fallen asleep.

Of course, she wished she could do the same… but…

Oh, was Raz a loud snorer.

Aputa held in her laughter as she heard Error sneak over to the door only to quietly curse at the fact it was locked. She could almost feel his glare on her.

Not that she cared, he was the jerk who really hurt her.

Oh yeah, that was really hurting.

Aputa looked down at Ink, a small sad smile appearing on her face.

She missed Papyrus, she really missed him. It wasn’t exactly unknown that she had a tiny crush on him… He was strong, could hold his own easily in a battle, could protect her, and was kind when she needed him to be.

Just thinking of him had her starting to tear up. The last interaction she had with him was her promising that they’d go to waterfall. Would he ever forgive her? Does he even remember she existed? Was he worried about her?

Aputa closed her eyes feeling the tears running down her face as she silently cried.

She slept fitfully that night, her dreams plagued with nightmares.

Fresh awoke early the next morning, shuffling out of bed he made his way towards Aputa’s room curious as to what all that racket had been last night. What people didn’t know was that he had keys to all of the rooms. Even if one was locked, he could get in.

So, when he found Aputa’s door locked he just grabbed out the key and opened the door, his face scrunching up in confusion.

Blue and Error were on a beanbag sleeping together, Raz was between Aputa and Ink who had his foot in her face, and she was shifting slightly as if fitful.

“Broskis! You never told me you were having a slumber party!” Fresh shouted causing everyone to awaken.

Aputa let out a high-pitched squeal, Error awoke only to scream when he saw Blue on top of him, and Raz was confused as his arms had been around Aputa’s waist her movement having been the thing that awoke him. Ink was still asleep though.

“I’m out of here!” Error shouted as he bolted Blue being shoved to the ground as he escaped.

Blue looked around before groaning and leaving, wanting to catch some more sleep in his own bed.

“Get out now! Everyone! Out out out!” Aputa shouted finally awaking Ink who was confused.

“Waaa? Can’t we stay a little longer?” Ink questioned sleepily.

“No, now get out.” Aputa coldly replied. She was chillier than normal today.

Fresh only groaned and left, upset he hadn’t been invited to the slumber party.

“Hey is everything alright?” Raz asked as he got up ready to leave as well.

“Yeah… everything’s fine I just ache a bit” Aputa lied a fake smile on her face, “I just need some extra sleep is all. I’ll join you guys downstairs for breakfast later.”

Raz only nodded, and although he truly wanted to believe her. Something told him that she wasn’t alright, but he didn’t push the subject.

He hoped that the extra sleep would help her feel better.

He hoped.


	4. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey see Error as a 5-year old so sometimes I write him like one, sorry lol

Aputa awoke from her extra sleep feeling… Less than great.

She was in pain, and anytime her back touched something it seized up with a spasm.

Pulling her shirt over her head trying to be as careful as possible, she turned to look at her back in the mirror.

It looked terrible.

Almost her entire back was bruising, turning a dark purple and a very light purple in the more heavily damaged areas. The stars in that portion of her body had turned visibly red, some even having imploded.

Great, this wouldn’t be healing for some time.

It took a moment for Aputa to get herself downstairs, trying to be as gentle on her back as possible. Of course, that didn’t help with an excited Ink that slammed into her at full speed, pushing past her to get to the kitchen where the smell of waffles and pancakes came from.

“*quack honk beep*” Aputa cursed, Fresh looking up from his position on the couch.

“Grill, stop being so unfunky and put on some shades! Learn how to chillax a bit.” Fresh spoke up earning himself a sharp glare.

It was bound to happen at some point.

Aputa could only handle so much stress before she reached her breaking point. She should be proud of herself for making it this far without having an outburst. If she had to blame anything on the outburst it would be the pain she was in, and quite frankly she wanted Error to choke on a waffle and dust.

“Touch me and I will kill you!” Error shrieked out having moved away from Fresh who was chuckling and following him around, much to his displeasure. They were being so loud.

“Stay away!” Error shouted, stumbling backward and knocking into Aputa’s chair causing the table to rattle and for most if not all glasses on the table to topple over and spill, some ending up broken on the floor.

Everyone froze to look at the two skeletons, and then a very silent Aputa whose face was void of her eye lights and mouth… Her hair was beginning to curl in on itself too, that wasn’t good.

“Will you for once in your life act like adults?! How about shutting up and sitting still for once in your lives?! Or would you rather throw someone against the wall again? Like a toddler who doesn’t get what they want” Aputa spat out having stood up to glare at them venomously.

“I’ve had it with all of you! You with your inability to keep your hands to yourself and the inability to give others privacy,” She pointed to Fresh, “You with your violent outburst” Error, “You with your body count” Blue, “You with your couch suicide attempts”, Sans “You getting ink all over the place and NOT cleaning it up leaving others to slip in the mess and get hurt!” Ink.

She took in a deep breath before looking at Raz and Rus who were staring at her in shock of her outburst, as were the others. They had all shrunken back a bit. None of them have ever seen her so angry before, and they’ve done a lot of things.

“You two are practically the only ones I can stand! You haven’t killed yourself yet with vaulting over the railings, just mauled others, none of which I like at the moment” Raz, “And you! Actually, you’re the only sane person here that I feel like I’m talking to an adult when we chat.”

Rus smiled nervously; he was a bit frightened by her outburst.

“I’m done acting like the only adult! You guys can take care of yourselves, dust yourselves for all I care.” Aputa snarled out viciously before storming out of the room.

No one said anything for a good minute after she left, all of them just staring at the doorway that she had left out of.

Aputa curled up on her bed, her blanket thrown over her head and her door locked.

She was pathetic, crying over something as simple as a bruise… No… She was crying because she was stressed and homesick. She missed her Papyrus, she missed playing the piano and him joining her every so often to play the violin. She missed her sparring with Undyne…

She just wanted to go home.

And not deal with all this madness anymore.

A sob left her body as she cried into her pillow, eventually falling asleep having never left the room any time after that blow up.

Aputa awoke the next morning feeling hollow and fatigued, depression having set in terribly. Her hair had straightened itself rather significantly and fell down her back, ending just above her tailbone.

It’s been a while since she’s had such an episode.

Exiting her bedroom, she slowly made her way downstairs where the chatter of the others could be heard. This all stopped when they noticed she had awoken, they almost seemed nervous. Not like she cared.

“Starlight! Want to play a board game with Raz and I?” Blue questioned excitedly, a wide smile on his face.

“No,” Aputa responded shortly and without emotion, causing Blue to freeze and start sweating a bit, nervous. Not wanting to stay in the same room as them, she shuffled into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

“She’s not mad at you Blue, just upset,” Sans spoke up, he almost looked worried. Blue could only nod as he sat down next to Sans, leaning against him with a worried expression.

“I’m going to chat with her.” Rus spoke up earning a nod from everybody as he made his way into the kitchen. It was odd seeing her like this, she’s always been sarcastic and… well amusing to be around, this was… she just had an air of nothingness around her, it was almost suffocating.

“Stardust, is everything alright?” He asked her, his tone gentle and careful as to not set her off.

“Yes,” Aputa responded emotionlessly as she took her bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

“Ink told me about your back, if it’s still hurting you, I could use some healing magic if you want.” Rus offered, taking the seat right next to her watching as she tensed up, glaring at him.

“It’s fine.” Truthfully, as much as she loved the people in the household, how Error had hurt her was why she was very scared and unwilling to let any of them near her soul, well except for Sans. She knew him and trusted him with her life.

“… If you change your mind just tell me.” Rus responded before leaving her alone to go speak with the others.

“She isn’t talking to me.” He stated with an annoyed sigh, leaning against the wall as he rubbed his temples.

“And you care, why?” Error huffed out angrily, he was still hung up on how she yelled at him.

“Because she’s our friend!” Blue stated firmly, with a nod of the head.

“Anyone else want to try and talk to her? Wouldn’t do it now though.” Rus spoke as he looked around the room.

“I can try, dunno if the Grill is gonna care tho broski.” Fresh offered up with a shrug.

“What do you want Fresh?” Aputa asked annoyance laced heavily in her voice. She was making her bed, which she had hoped to do it in peace, but the fates had another thing planned for her.

“Not much, just wanted to ask you how’s it hangin’?” Fresh shrugged as he looked around the room, taking note of how the ceiling had been painted to look like space. It was actually really pretty.

“… He’s been hanging pretty well, don’t see any stretching.” Aputa responded morbidly as she smoothed out the top sheet, before turning to look at Fresh in annoyance.

“Ya chiller than yesterday?” Fresh asked once more, he didn’t care too much, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t put him on edge how she was acting.

“I think I dropped a degree or two, so yes you could say I am.” Aputa shrugged, “Is that all?”

“er… Yeah, see ya later grill.” Fresh waved before leaving her room.

“Nothing… Her responses are interesting tho.” Fresh stated with a shrug, back to the drawing board.

“Any of you broski’s wanna give it a go?” He questioned as he sat back down on the couch, Ink right beside him.

“I can give it a try!” Raz chirped excitedly.

It took him longer than he’d have thought to find Aputa. She wasn’t in any of her normal places which threw him off a bit. The only reason he found her was because he just happened to look out the window to see her in the backyard under a tree.

Exiting the house, he slowly approached her, she had papers in her hands.

“What’s that?” Raz questioned curiously as he sat down right next to her, not missing how she tensed up and leaned away from him just a bit.

“Sheet music,” Aputa responded not looking up at him, only shifting the papers in her hands so she could read another page.

“You can play an instrument?” This was news to him; he had no idea if anyone in the house could even play. All he knew was that Ink tried singing once and it was terrible.

“Mhm, the piano,” Aputa replied, once more shifting her papers.

“You should play for me sometime! I’d love to hear you play.” Raz chirped excited at the prospect of listening to her play.

Aputa stood up abruptly, not bothering to say goodbye as she quickly left slamming the backdoor harshly.

“She plays the piano?” Raz questioned out loud, however, this was directed towards Sans who was beginning to doze off.

“Yeah, her and Paps would sometimes play together. She loved when he would do that.” Sans answered with a smile, remembering the first time he had stumbled upon the two playing together. It was a nice show.

“That’s cool!” Ink shouted excitedly, and before anyone could say anything else, he bolted off in search of Aputa so he could pester her with questions.

“Aputa! Why’d you never tell any of us that you played the piano?!” Ink shouted, scaring her from her dazed state of staring out the window.

“Because none of you ever asked?” Aputa responded snappily, her eyes narrowing.

“Oh..!” Ink faltered slightly, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

“Is there a song that you really like to play?” He questioned curiously.

“…Beethoven Kreutzer Sonata.” Aputa replied, “And tell Error to order in. I’m not making dinner tonight.” And then she left.

The rest of the day went similarly, however, Aputa wasn’t bothered and she didn’t show up for dinner either. 

“Stay away from me you freak!” Error shouted as he backed away from Fresh, knocking into a table and knocking a vase off, shattering it. Turning to look at what he had broken, he saw Aputa standing there. He watched her, expecting her to go off on him and how he needed to be more careful… But… She just left, not saying anything.

And then it happened again, he had been angered and in a fit of rage, he lashed out and broke something. She just looked at him emotionlessly and left.

The third time it happened Error was beginning to panic, why wasn’t she saying anything? She normally would say something no matter how angry she got at him. Always scolding him or reprimanding him when he did wrong.

It felt…

Weird.

Wrong.

And he would be lying if he said it didn’t bother him. It bothered him a lot, more than he’d like to admit.

By the fifth day of this going on, Sans finally decided to speak to Aputa. It had gone on long enough and if she didn’t return to her normal self, he’d be afraid that Error would destroy the house if only just to get her angry at him.

“Aputa?” Sans called out as he knocked on her door.

“What do you want?”

“Can I come in?”

“…Sure.”

Opening the door, Sans stepped inside her room, taking note of how messy it was compared to how clean it usually is.

“They miss you, ya’know?” Sans spoke to the lump of blankets on the bed that shifted slightly.

“And I don’t care,” Aputa replied.

“Sweetheart, I’m not stupid. I know you don’t mean that.” Sans responded as he sat down at the edge of her bed.

“Look, I know you’re hurt. You’re upset that you let yourself get comfortable only to get hurt.” He began, not missing the little sob that came from the pile.

“Our world is merciless, it’s kill or be killed. But here, we don’t have to worry about that too much. You showed weakness, but Error is too right now. He’s freaking out without you.” Sans stated, more sobs coming from the blanket.

“Look, I know you’re scared right now. I won’t force you to come downstairs, but please. Show your face tomorrow, you’ve been MIA for two days and I doubt you’ve eaten.” He spoke before standing up. He hesitated for a moment before taking off his jacket and dropping it down on her bed.

Error didn’t know what to do. He was panicking constantly, but he didn’t understand why. He hated Aputa, but yet why did he want her to notice him so much? Why did he feel angry and sad when she ignored him?

He didn’t like it at all and had started taking it out on the others much to their displeasure.

“You know, maybe if you just apologize, she’d start talking to you again.” Rus pointed out from his spot on the couch, doing Aputa’s job by watching Sans and his suicide by couch attempts.

“Shut up!” Error snapped at him, his anxiety building. Bubbling in his chest, making him feel uncomfortable and overloaded.

“Do you think she’ll come down if I make her a piano?” Ink questioned curiously.

“What piano would you even make her??” Blue questioned curiously.

“Aren’t grand pianos the best?” Raz spoke up, laying on his back reading a comic.

“Where would we even put it?” Blue added once more.

“Here in the Livingroom, so that way we can all hear her play and it’s easy to access. Give me a hand rearranging the furniture!” Ink squeaked in excitement.

Error made his way upstairs, his head swirling with thoughts, he almost didn’t realize the door he had stopped in front of. 

It was Aputa’s door. And for the sixth day she hadn’t come out.

He couldn’t stop himself as he flung her door open, his magic crackling off his bones in anger, anxiety, sadness, and confusion.

Her room was an absolute mess, messier than he’s ever seen it before. Her clothes were strewn all over the place, objects were thrown about, books littered the floor, trash all over the place.

“Where are you?!” Error shouted. Scanning the room, he noticed the blankets shift slightly.

Stalking over to the bed, he pulled the blankets off exposing a curled up Aputa who didn’t react to his presence.

“Why won’t you talk to me?!” Error cried out, knocking over a dresser.

“Yoooo broski, what’s going on here?” Fresh’s voice came from the doorway, but Error ignored him.

Error knocked her desk over trying to get her to react. When she only stared at him emotionlessly, he could feel himself beginning to crack.

“Just answer me!” Error shouted, blue strings coming from his hands as he wrapped them around her soul, constricting them ever so slightly to cause pain.

“Totes unfresh! Chillax Error.” Fresh took a step forward only for the dresser to be thrown at him, knocking him out of the room and blocking the doorway.

“What do you want from me?!” Error asked, desperation starting to leak into his voice.

“I…” He didn’t know what to do, this was all so overwhelming and upsetting, he hadn’t even realized he had begun crying.

“I’m sorry! Okay, are you happy?! I’m sorry!” Error retracted his strings and curled in on himself, a panic attack taking over. He was like a broken record, muttering sorry over and over again.

Aputa looked down at him, she felt conflicted, she wanted to reach out, but at the same time, she was scared that it was just an act. Error was pretty good at that.

Despite her better judgment she slowly approached him, sitting down in front of him.

“I forgive you,” Aputa spoke, her voice weak and unsure.

It took a few moments for Error to calm down, Fresh having unblocked the door to see if Aputa needed help, however, left when she declined.

“So, you missed me that much?” Aputa teased lightly with a weak smile, trying to make Error feel a bit better. She wasn’t good with any of this emotional stuff. Show emotion in the underground was seen as weak. Those who were weak were dusted.

“I didn’t miss you; it was just no fun breaking things if there’s no one around to tell you off.” Error responded with a weak chuckle.

“Want to head downstairs? We can order in from that place that you like.” He offered, glad that she wasn’t lingering on the emotional aspect. He didn’t like showing it.

“Sure, I’m starving… Can you just help me clean my room up before we head down?” Aputa questioned with a nervous chuckle.

“I didn’t even know you had this!” Error spoke loudly as he looked at the object in his hands, not paying attention to his surroundings as he walked down the stairs.

“Yeah, I bought it for myself a while ago, I mostly just play digital pianos on it though so feel free to use it.” Aputa replied as she walked beside him. Looking up she froze.

“Surprise!” Ink, Blue, and Raz shouted. Rus was napping on the couch and Fresh was watching tv not paying attention to what went on around him.

Aputa was left speechless, however as she approached the piano, she could feel tears running down her face.

“Do you not like it?” Ink questioned worriedly.

“No, I love it. Thank you so much. This means so much to me.” Aputa responded with a happy laugh.

Sitting down on the bench, she pressed one of the keys to test it.

She thought for a moment before starting to play a soft tune.

This was what she wanted.

She was happy.


	5. You guys did what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus' Icon was made by https://aminoapps.com/c/undertale/page/user/uf-sans-konory/3jWS_MfGJ1leVBn88wkmoMoQBP6EVPM  
> I, unfortunately, couldn't track down the person who made Raz's icon, if you know who they are please let me know so I can credit them!!
> 
> As usual, every other drawn picture is made by our favorite artist, Phazed.

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** What even is your body count anyways?

 **Star Child:** What body count?

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** You… You know what never mind. I don’t even want to know.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** None of us do.

 **I Might Be G O D:** I do :(

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** Almost all of us don’t want to.

 **Squid:** Has anyone seen Cosmos? I haven’t seen her all day and I’ve been wanting to watch her play.

 **Rad-Broski-2:** Nah broski, haven’t seen her all day. The Space Momma has left the building, I think.

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** I thought her and Rus went to get groceries or something.

 **I Might Be G O D:** Yeah, she mentioned that we were running low on food.

**Space Mom has joined the chat**

**Space Mom:**

**Space Mom:** Guess who the father is ;)

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** What

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** When did you guys even?

 **Squid:** OH MY GOD YES!

 **Squid:** MY SHIP HAS SAILED

 **Squid:** I NEED PICTURES

 **Squid:** EVERYTHING

 **Rad-Broski-2:** Don’t know if to say fresh, or unfresh

 **Star Child:** You guys are together?

 **I Might Be G O D:** Two people don’t need to be together to have a child.

 **I Might Be G O D:** But with how my brother acts around her it’s a possibility.

 **I Might Be G O D:** I’m upset he hasn’t told me.

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** WHAT

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** WHEN DID YOU

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** WHERE THE DUCK IS RUS?!

 **Squid:** Have you guys named them yet?!

 **Squid:** Are they a boy or a girl?! :O

 **Squid:** WILL THEY CALL ME UNCLE?!

 **Rad-Broski-2:** I didn’t need to think about u 2 doing that

 **Rad-Broski-2:** HiS RoOm iS rIgHt NEXT TO MINE

 **Space Mom:** A bouncing baby boy :)

 **Space Mom:** Of course we are!

 **Space Mom:** …

 **Space Mom:** Has Bone daddy not told you???

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** NO

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** IT’S TO EARLY FOR THIS HONK

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP has left the chat**

**I’ll_K!ll_You:** I

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** What even is that nickname?

 **Space Mom:** What? Should I use Suga instead?

 **Space Mom:** OR

 **Space Mom:** Bone Babe

 **Squid:** I love them allllll

 **Squid:** I’M LITERALLY THROWING UP SO MUCH RIGHT NOW

 **Squid:** I NEED WEDDING PHOTOS

 **Squid:** FAMILY PHOTOS OOOOO

 **Space Mom:** Squid I can hear your screaming from my room.

 **Space Mom:** Keep it down the baby's sleeping.

 **Squid:** sorry

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** I don't know if I should be terrified or...

 **Star Child:** Can I be apart of your family? :(

 **Space Mom:** Sure, I'm the mom, Suga is the dad, and you're our star child :D

 **Star Child:** :D

**I Might Be G O D:**

**Space Mom:** I think I've broken Raspberry.

 **Rad-Broski-2:** This is... Too much for me broski, I'm out.

**Rad-Broski-2 has left the chat**

**I Might Be G O D:** Do you even have supplies?

 **Space Mom:** Why do you think Suga is grocery shopping? He's getting the rest of the supplies we need.

 **Star Child:** How did you even sneak anything by us?

 **Space Mom:** Does this ring a bell?

 **Space Mom:**

**Star Child:** YOU TRICKED US >:O

 **I Might Be G O D:** So that's why you guys got us that new game.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** I didn't even get to play because you two butterflies were hogging the damn controllers.

 **Space Mom:** Hey, I needed some peace somehow 😝

**Bone dad has joined the chat**

**Space Mom:** Hey suga how ya doing?

 **Bone dad:** Pretty good hot stuff. U?

 **Space Mom:** Perfect 😊

 **Squid:** OH MY GOOOOD YOU TWO MAKE THE BEST COUPLE

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** Congratz, I don’t want to hear it’s screaming tho.

 **I Might Be G O D:** When were you planning to tell me?!

 **I Might Be G O D:** I’M YOUR BROTHER FOR FISHS SAKE!

 **Bone dad:** Tell you what?

 **Space Mom:** Look at our new son 😃

**Space Mom:**

**Bone dad:** Wait

 **Bone dad:** What?

 **Squid:** I NEED WEDDING PHOTOS AND CUTE COUPLE PHOTOS AND EVERYTHINGGGG

 **Bone dad:** When did you and I???

 **Bone dad:** What?

 **Space Mom:** Seriously?

 **Star Child:** Takes a Rus to forget doing the do.

 **Bone dad:** But her and I have never done it!

 **Space Mom:** lol

**Space Mom has left the chat**

**Bone dad:** THE HELL IS GOING ON

**Bone dad has left the chat**

**I’ll_K!ll_You:** Huh, this I might just have to see.

**I’ll_K!ll_You has left the chat**

**I Might Be G O D:** Same!

 **Squid:** I’LL GET THE CAMERA

 **Star Child:** I’ll bring popcorn

**I Might Be G O D has left the chat**

**Squid has left the chat**

**Star Child has left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Aputa's name was Galaxy Gal, however, someone changed it to Space Mom and Rus changed his to Bone Dad on accident and can't change it for another 30 days. Since the boys have been bothering her, she figures she'd pull a prank of them when she spots a small skeleton Halloween prop while shopping. 
> 
> She enjoys it way too much.


	6. Nightmares

Sans’ breath hitched in his throat; his eye lights gone as he watched the kid slice through his brother like he was nothing.

He had been too late, Paps had put up a good fight, but in the end, it was futile.

Time felt like it was frozen, and then like it was rewound and he was somewhere else.

He awoke with a groan, looking over at the clock. It was later in the day, Aputa was likely up and about on her patrol. It was just a nightmare; the current human had spared his brother and all monsters he had come upon so far…

Yet why did he feel so… Uneasy?

Standing up he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his soul, it became too much and to prove to himself he was wrong he shortcutted to where Aputa would most likely be on her patrol.

He was fine, Aputa was fine, and Papyrus was fine.

Turning the corner, he felt his entire soul freeze as the kid thrust their knife into Aputa’s stomach, turning away as she began to dust.

“Aputa!” Sans screamed, waking himself up in the process his heart hammering in his chest.

Aputa found herself wearing Sans’ jacket and Papyrus’ scarf, back where she had been long ago. The human before her covered in dust, the dust of her friends and family.

With a shriek of anger, she lunged forward, her sword slicing through them with ease. And as it had been the past thousand times, she felt time rewind, setting her back in her bedroom. She had tried to get out of the loop so many times…

Weakly, she stood up and made her way towards Snowdin, knowing what was going to happen.

Papyrus put up a good fight, injuring the human severely, but in the end, their murderous determination overpowered him and dusted him.

“Paps, I love you.” She whispered to him just before he dusted, earning a sad smile from him.

She took his scarf.

Sans was next, dusted sooner than she had expected, he must’ve learned about Paps death sooner than usual.

And then she was here. She didn’t want to fight anymore.

The human lunged forward.

Aputa awoke choking on her tears, a loud sob escaping from her lips as she shook pathetically.

Blue skipped down the stairs happily, today was the day! He was going to tell everyone he loved them! He had become so attached to all of them, he just couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Ink was kind and thoughtful, Error was a great listener and gave good input, Fresh was a whole lot of fun to be around, Raz shared his energy and always managed to keep up with him, Rus was the person he could turn to when he needed some quiet, Sans was always there for him if he was having issues with someone and needed it dealt with, and Aputa was motherly and loving.

He felt his soul swell at the thought of all of them, a happy grin on his face as he sought out the first person, Ink.

“Hey Ink!” Blue chirped happily as he ran up to him, however, the sharp glare and hollow eyes made him falter slightly.

“What?” Ink’s voice sounded so devoid of emotion… It was almost making Blue rethink…

“I… I wanted to tell you I love you,” Blue spoke, his facing going a light shade of cyan as he played with the hem of his shirt nervously.

“… Love isn’t something I care about.” Ink spoke harshly, causing Blue to freeze up his heart pounding in his chest. He could only watch as Ink walked away not caring.

Somehow, the others were similar.

“Broski, if I was to love someone, it wouldn’t be someone as unrad and unfresh as you.” Fresh responded with a shrug, sounding a bit more strained than usual.

“The only reason I put up with you is that I have to. I’d have dusted you if I could’ve sooner, but my powers hardly work here. Don’t mistake my weakness for mercy.” Error snarled out, more intimidating than usual.

“Something as lowly as you, loving me? Ha! I wouldn’t even return such affections in your dreams.” Raz spat with a wide, uncaring grin.

“Get out of my way, runt.” Rus spoke emotionlessly, not even caring about what Blue had just told him.

“Ha! Oh, that is great! A pipsqueak like you? You wouldn’t even be worth protecting, let alone taking as a lover. You’d just drag me down.” Sans spoke howling with laughter at the absurdity of it all.

“You’re just a pathetic crybaby who can barely protect themselves, let alone another person. Disgusting, pathetic… So many words to describe you none of which start with love.” Aputa responded harshly, she sounded angry or annoyed… He couldn’t tell anymore.

They… They didn’t like him?

Blue emotionlessly stumbled back to his room, looking at himself in the mirror.

A scream of anger left him as he punched the mirror, waking up sweating, whimpering, begging, and crying. 

Ink looked around, there was nothing.

He had just been with the others. How had he gotten here?

“Hello?” He called out, only to get the echo of his voice as a response.

Reaching back to grab his paintbrush to get out of here, he grabbed nothing.

Frantically he began looking for his brush, nothing.

He was stuck here.

In this… nothingness.

Ink let out a squeak of terror, feeling his breathing pick up as he curled in on himself.

He’s been here forever.

Years, decades, who knows…

Ink awoke with a scream; his alarm having broken through his dream. He could feel vile rising in his throat, he felt sick.

How could this be?

How could he be nothing but a disgusting anomaly, just like the things he’s sought out and destroyed.

How could this happen? What had he done wrong?

Trying to summon his strings, Error found that he no longer could, his body beginning to shake with fear at how powerless he felt.

Was this how someone felt before they died?

He felt sick, so sick.

“Hey, Error!” Ink chirped from behind him.

Error quickly turned around, his eyes wide as he backed up, afraid.

“What do you want?” He spat out, he felt nervous.

“So… I can’t really taste certain things, buuuut! You can test them out for me!” Ink began with a wide excited grin, “I mean these have got to taste like colors.”

What?

Before Error could react, Ink was already on him, trying to get him to eat the crayons.

Error woke up screaming, shaking like a leaf at the horrid dream.

Rus was unable to do anything as his friends… no, his family was being held at gunpoint by a group of people who wanted to make a statement.

Originally, they had all been in the Livingroom. Aputa at her piano playing a rather haunting tune that still echoes in his head. Raz, Blue and Ink had all been dancing to the music in a competition on who could dance the coolest. Fresh was reading a comic, and Sans and Error were on the couch both napping.

A knock at the door had Raz running to go see who it was only to be led back into the room with a gun pointed to his head.

Sans was the first to be dusted after having taken a bullet for Aputa. She was next, too focused on the dust that covered her body to care.

Fresh was next to go, his vessel having been dusted forcing the parasite to disappear.

Then it was Blue who had tried to attack them in anger of the death of his friends, Ink being next was able to take down a human which only angered them causing them to shoot Raz.

Error was next, and then all at once… It was only him.

They mocked him, laughed at him, before pointing the gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

Bang!

Rus awoke frantically looking around the bang that had awoken him scared him enough not to fall back to sleep like he normally would.

All Raz could feel was pain, so much pain… He was gasping for breath, begging for mercy as Blue drove a foot into his back, laughing at his pain.

They had all suddenly turned on him, he had gone too soft and had trusted them too much only for it to be used against him.

Out of all of them, he couldn’t believe that his brother was taking part in all of this.

He wasn’t weak.

And yet he felt so weak.

So tired.

He could feel himself dusting…

Raz awoke, tears running down his face, screaming and gasping, begging for mercy.

Fresh looked around at the emptiness.

He was here again?

When had he gotten back here?

Oh… Oh well…

Maybe this was for the best.

.  
.  
.  
Fresh awoke sweating slightly, his smile strained as she sat upright.

The air of the household was uneasy, and that was putting it lightly.

Rus hadn’t left his room until he was forced out by Fresh. Sans had awoken screaming Aputa’s name who came rushing in scared out of her mind. She hasn’t left his side since. Blue was extremely clingy, crying and begging for people not to hate him if he even so much as felt that they were angry at him.

Ink was… Hollow. He didn’t talk, he just seemed to sit there staring vacantly at the wall. Raz was extremely skittish and on edge, nearly impaling poor Aputa who had gone to feel his head to make sure he didn’t have any fever. Error was also acting rather on edge, however much less so than the others in the household.

No one said anything for a good hour, none of them wanting to talk about what they had experienced last night. Those who like Aputa, Sans and Blue who still had family around clung to one another by stay nearby.

At some point, Sans and Aputa had left the room to head back upstairs.

Blue was clinging to Error who despite not liking being touched, allowed him to curl into his side.

Raz was staying as far away from everyone as possible, he was in a corner unwilling to move and had put up a bone barrier around himself.

Ink had wandered off at some point… Rus had gone back to his room as well, and Fresh had gone back to watching tv.

At some point the entire Livingroom had cleared, everyone going off in different directions not wanting to be bothered, all except Blue of course who had taken to follow Rus this time.

“Hey, Sweetheart?” Sans finally spoke up, the two of them have been sitting in his room in silence for at least an hour.

“Yes?” Aputa responded, looking up at him, her attention having been on her sheet music previously.

“Y’know I don’t like talking about this stuff, but… heh…” Sans began a nervous chuckle leaving him, “I really care about you, you know, that right?”

“Yeah?” Aputa replied, her face heating up a bit slightly. He was being pretty bold right now, but she couldn’t tell what he was wanting to talk about.

“I had a nightmare last night. I’ve never told you or Paps this before, but considering that you know about AU’s and all that now, it’d be stupid if I kept it from you.” Sans started explaining, “We were stuck in a constant loop, controlled by a single screwed up kid. I watched you and Paps die so many times.”

Aputa watched Sans, her soul dropping in her chest as she saw how vulnerable he was. He sounded so broken.

“So many times, so many different ways. I tried to save you two. I tried so hard.” Sans hadn’t noticed when he had begun crying, only being alerted to the fact when Aputa was brushing some of his tears away. He covered her hand with his, leaning into her touch.

“Every time it hurt that much more knowing I couldn’t save you.”

“I think… I think maybe I remember some of those resets. My nightmares weren’t exactly dreams, were they?” Aputa questioned, sounding just as sad and broken as he. She didn’t like emotional stuff, but this… this was something that him and her needed to talk about.

“No. I just wanted you to think they were. I didn’t want you to suffer like I’ve been.” Sans responded earning a weak smile from Aputa.

“You’re sweet. You really are… But you don’t how to shoulder the burden alone anymore… we… we can rely on each other, okay?” Aputa spoke, almost hesitantly at first, unsure if what she was saying was the right thing.

She was shocked when she was pulled into a hug.

“Sounds good, Aputa,” Sans responded, holding her close and tight.

“Do you remember that time…”

Rus stared at Blue who sat across from him on the bed, he could still see him dusting in his head. It made him feel sick.

“Are you alright?” He asked, watching Blue with narrowed sockets.

“Yeah! I’m fine… Are you?” Blue responded, not sounding very convincing.

“I’ll survive.” Rus replied looking out the window. 

“…You love me, right? You know I love you right?” Blue finally spoke up, his voice cracking sounding like he was going to cry. 

“Yeah Blue, we all love you. We might get angry at each other sometimes, but that doesn’t mean we don’t love one another.” Rus replied in a soothing manner, allowing Blue to climb into his lap when he started to shiver and cry.

“You’re alright, you’re safe and loved. No one’s kicking you out anytime soon.” He muttered rubbing, holding Blue close. 

“…You alright, kid?” Error questioned as he approached Raz who flinched and pushed himself further into the corner at his presence. He could only tilt his head in a questioning manner at his skittish behavior. Raz was normally everything BUT skittish. 

Raz didn’t respond, curling in on himself more and refusing to look up at Error. He looked pathetic.

Error sat down in front of Raz, waiting for an answer to his weird behavior. He could tell that Raz wanted to speak by how he would sometimes look up at him only to quickly look away. 

“You had a nightmare?” He questioned, watching as Raz stiffened before nodding slightly, tears gathering out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Want to talk about it?” Error asked, he wasn’t any good at this emotion stuff, it made him awkward, but he felt weirded out by how off everyone was being today, including himself. 

“…You’d never hurt me… Right?” Raz finally spoke, although hesitantly. 

“Not intentionally, no.” Error responded, confused as to why he was asking such a question. 

Raz nodded, silence falling over them once more. 

“Do…Would you feel better if we played a game or something?” Error offered up awkwardly, motioning toward the docked Switch. 

Raz looked up, mulling over his options.

“Yeah… I’d like that a lot…”

“Ink! Broski, wazzup?” Fresh shouted, dropping down to sit beside Ink who had wandered outside to watch the edge of the forest. 

Fresh’s loud voice scared away a family of deer that had been grazing, earning an annoyed look from Ink who had been watching them. 

“What do you want, Fresh?” Ink asked his voice void of emotion.

“The house was super weighed down, all that negativity ain’t good broski.” Fresh responded with a shrug as he fell backward, looking up at the morning sky. 

Ink looked at Fresh before falling backward too, looking up at the morning sky. It was pretty.

It wasn’t a black void.

“Yeah… Everyone’s acting off today.” Ink responded with a sigh…

He hoped that they all could go back to normal soon.


	7. Ink being Ink

**Space Mom has joined the Chat**

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP has joined the chat**

**Space Mom:** Heya handsome!

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** The duck is with the nickname?

 **Space Mom:** You call me sweetheart so that’s what I’m calling you now.

 **Space Mom:** Anyways, have you seen my husband and our child?

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Still can’t believe you’re calling him that… And that damned profile picture.

 **Space Mom:** I mean he is Bone dad; we have a little family. I’ve been searching for Fish too.

 **Space Mom:** What? I wanted a baby so I went out and bought one.

**Squid has joined the chat**

**Space Mom:** Heya fish.

 **Squid:** Heya Cosmos!

 **Space Mom:** I’ve been looking for you all day, where the hell are you?

 **Squid:** I think I’m in… Outertale right now?

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** What?

 **Squid:** Yep! This is outertale.

 **Squid:** Hey, want me to bring them home? They seem cool!

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** NO!

 **Space Mom:** NO! DON’T U DARE I HAVE ENOUGH CHILDREN TO TAKE CARE OF

**Bone dad has joined the chat**

**Bone dad:** Heya bb

 **Space Mom:** Heya 😉

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** I’m going to pour bleach into my eye sockets.

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP has left the chat**

**Rad-Broski-2 has joined the chat**

**Rad-Broski-2:** Wazzup broskis?! Any rad things going on here?

 **Squid:** Besides the lovefest?

 **Squid:** I need to get the two of you in wedding attire so I can take pictures.

 **Space Mom:** Lowkey would do that just for the profile picture.

 **Bone dad:** Why am I not surprised?

 **Squid:** I mean I am in outertale; you want me to bring anyone back with me?

 **Rad-Broski-2:** Bro.

 **Rad-Broski-2:** NO

 **Bone dad:** NO

 **Space Mom:** Literally we have too many people here. Unless you’re bringing someone sensible back, I am NOT taking care of any more children.

 **Rad-Broski-2:** Should I start calling you big momma then?

 **Bone dad:** I don’t know whether to laugh or to cringe.

**I’ll_K!ll_You has joined the chat**

**I’ll_K!ll_You:** Oh god…. It’s YOU.

 **Rad-Broski-2:** Wazzup broski, you might wanna start thinking up names for your new mom

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** What the fresh?

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** Who would I even be calling mom? Why would I even call them mom?

 **Space Mom:** Hi 😊 I’ve always wanted a moody teenager.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** What is wrong with you people?

 **Space Mom:** I think I’ve been diagnosed with OCD and PTSD, I likely deal with crippling depression and anxiety too.

 **Squid:** I want to paint everyone red

 **Space Mom:** What the duck?

 **Rad-Broski-2:** Nothing’s wrong with me.

 **Rad-Broski-2:** I'm perfection. 

**I’ll_K!ll_You:** It was a mistake coming here.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** I’m out

**I’ll_K!ll_You has left the chatroom**

**Star Child has joined the chat**

**Star Child:** Starlight! You haven’t played the piano yet today? Something wrong?

 **Space Mom:** Been on my phone trying to stop Fish from bringing anyone else home.

 **Squid:** So… I may or may not have just sent someone home.

 **Rad-Broski-2:** UNRAD DUDE UNRAD

 **Space Mom:** W H A T

 **Bone dad:** PLS NO

**Space Mom has left the chat**

**Bone dad:** WAIT FOR ME BABE

**Bone dad has left the chat**

**Star Child:** Seriously? Who?

 **Squid:** Bird feathers

 **Star Child:**???

**I Might Be G O D has joined the chat**

**I Might Be G O D:** Why the QUACK did two skeletons pop into the bathroom WHILE I WAS TAKING A SHOWER?!

 **Squid:** lol

 **Star Child:** lol

 **I Might Be G O D:** I hope Nova dust you.

 **Star Child:** But I’m her baby ☹

 **I Might Be G O D:** Fish doesn’t have that protection, now does he?

 **I Might Be G O D:** Nova and Rus broke into the bathroom just to make sure I was okay.

 **I Might Be G O D:** I hope she pulls you out and hangs you by your ankles while you’re naked.

 **I Might Be G O D:** You’ll understand what I felt in that moment.

**I Might Be G O D has left the chat**

**Space Mom has joined the chat**

**Space Mom:** Fish.

 **Space Mom:** You are dead if you set foot in this house again.

 **Squid:** Idk, I was kinda searching for your paps.

 **Space Mom:** What

 **Squid:** Your other boyfriend?

 **Space Mom:** W H A T

**Space Mom has left the chat**

**Bone dad has joined the chat**

**Bone dad:** Can someone tell me why my babe is blushing? Is she in love with one of these skeletons or something? I know they have wings and all, but damn that would be fast.

 **Star Child:** Fish is bringing home her other boyfriend… her 3rd boyfriend? Idk what you and Plsstoptyping are to her tbh

 **Bone dad:** The honk?

 **Squid:** Her own personal harem! Although sometimes I wonder if you enjoy it as well.

 **Star Child:** Me? 😲

 **Squid:** Maybe.

**Space Mom has joined the chat**

**Bone dad has left the chat**

**Rad-Broski-2 has left the chat**

**I’ll_K!ll_You has joined the chat**

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP has joined the chat**

**Space Mom:** Do you hate me? Do you want me dead?

 **Squid:** No, I’m just looking for your boyfriend.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** What the duck is still going on?! Why the hell are there two chicken wings in the house?!

 **Squid:** I thought they were cool.

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** PEOPLE IN OTHER UNIVERSES ARE NOT TOYS INK

 **Squid:** Oh, well now they are 😃

 **Squid** : Apart of our big family ❤

 **Space Mom:** What even is this family?

 **Squid:** PERFECTION

 **Squid:** Oh. Wow, this universe is bleak.

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Stay away from other universes.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** I’m not sharing my room with anyone; you can throw them in with Squid.

 **Space Mom:** Crow and babybird are being taken care of by Rus, who is NOT pleased.

 **Squid:** I think we should take these guys. They’re really sad ☹

 **Space Mom:** N O

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** WHAT DID I SAY?!

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** You’ll be sad in a moment when I destroy everything you love.

 **Squid:** Just look at them ☹

 **Squid:** 1 attachment

 **Space Mom:** …

 **Space Mom:** If you bring anyone else back, that isn’t Papy after this I’m dusting you.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** WHAT?! NO DON’T BRING THEM BACK WHAT THE DUCK

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Sweetheart, you’re weak

 **Space Mom:** Sue me.

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Gladly. Now give me back my sanity.

 **Space Mom:** Give me back my life first.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** I HATE YOU!

**I’ll_K!ll_You has left the chat**

**Space Mom has left the chat**

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Where did you even get them from? I just saw them and they look like they were… feral?

**Space Mom has joined the chat**

**Space Mom:** They’re my children, no one touches them or I will kill them.

**Space Mom has left the chat**

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Why is this place so ducking weird…

**I Might Be G O D has joined the chat**

**I Might Be G O D:** WHY IS THERE A SKELETON WITH A HOLE IN HIS HEAD INTERACTING WITH APUTA?!

 **I Might Be G O D:** WHY IS SHE MOTHERING HIM

 **I Might Be G O D:** AND WHY IS THERE ANOTHER SKELETON WITH MESSED UP TEETH?!

 **Star Child:** What

 **Star Child:** NO ONE TOUCHES MY FAMILY >:(

 **I Might Be G O D:** Weirdo

**Star Child has left the chat**

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** You can thank Fish for that.

 **I Might Be G O D:** I… Yeah, I’m not surprised.

 **Squid:** I THINK I FOUND PAPS WOOOO

 **Squid:** 1 attachment

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Yep, that’s boss alright.

 **I Might Be G O D:** He looks cool.

 **I Might Be G O D:** Not as cool as me, but cool enough.

 **Squid:** Annnnnnnnnnnd he’s home 😃

 **Squid:** I’ll be home in a bit~!

**Squid has left the chat**

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** What even is this household?

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP has left the chat**

**I Might Be G O D:** Idk

**I Might Be G O D has left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey Ink just wanted a reason to stir up some more chaos, Aputa was just a good coverup story for him. 
> 
> He craves watching them all suffer.


	8. Dreamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aputa normally acts like one of the guys and isn't bothered by them, so for her to be acting like a girl for once, it's an odd experience.

“…Is Aputa okay, she’s been acting… Strange recently.” Error asked Rus, Ink, Fresh, and Blue who were all seated in the living room.

Ever since Papyrus had been brought here everyone had noticed Aputa’s shift in personality. It was unsettling really.

She went from not caring how she looked to being dolled up every day. She would constantly blush and stutter, overall, she was acting like a schoolgirl.

“Dunno broski, she’s got it pretty bad for cranky.” Fresh responded earning a confused stare from Error.

“What?”

“Wait, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it.” Raz snorted as he paused the game he had been playing, however, everyone quieted down when Aputa strolled into the room. For the fourth day in a row, she was dolled up wearing a white sundress and having put on some jewelry she apparently owned.

“Morning boys” Aputa greeted them dismissively as she made her way into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

“Wait, she likes that lamp post?” Error hissed out quietly, looking genuinely shocked.

“Wow, you’re blind.” Blue snickered, “Here Pap’s comes, watch how she acts around him.”

Papyrus had taken to wearing more relaxed, but still refined-looking clothing. Mostly consisting of jeans and red turtlenecks. He only spared a questioning look at the skeletons in the living room who were all watching him.

He still didn’t understand how Aputa or Sans for that matter had been able to put up with them, he’s already been disturbed at least twice while taking a shower and been barged in on while changing thrice.

The wall still had bone fragments imbued in it from how he reacted.

Everyone here was putting him on edge, and he could only mentally note what their strengths and weaknesses were.

“Good morning Aputa,” Papyrus spoke with a smile. Sans and her were the only two people he could really let his guard down around.

Aputa squeaked, whirling around in shock. A blush spread across her face as she smiled nervously, “Hi Paps, did you sleep well?”

“Holy *QUACK* you’re right.” Error gaped.

“It’s really cute!” Ink spoke up with a smile as he pulled out his phone to take pictures to add to his collection. He had pictures of everyone, mostly them in what he would consider a romantic setting. He was surprised no one had found his shipping notebook yet.

Not like he wanted them to.

“As well as one can with little to no privacy,” Papyrus sighed as he walked over to her, reaching past her to grab the carton of milk

Aputa was doing everything in her power not to make any weird noises, she had forgotten how good Papyrus had looked thanks for being away from him for too long. She felt as though she was going to dust at how close he was to her.

“I’d say you get used to it, but I’ve just hit that phase of acceptance.” She responded, her voice fluctuating slightly.

“I was um… Wondering if maybe you wanted to grab some hot chocolate and head to the park later? I want to show you around.” Aputa squeaked out, skittering away from him as she quickly made her way to the table to sit down.

“Sure, we can spar there as well if you’re feeling up to it,” Papyrus replied with a grin.

He had noticed how Aputa was acting a bit off, however, he just chalked it up to her being around the others too long. He couldn’t blame her for acting so different from what she had likely endured while he was away.

“Awesome! Would 2 work?” Aputa stuttered, earning a nod from Papyrus.

Instead of staying to eat, she quickly left leaving her food left forgotten as she made her way upstairs, muttering about how she needed to check something.

“I’d never thought I’d say this, but I miss the old Aputa.” Error grimaced. Watching the entire thing go down was rather, disturbing? He couldn’t find the right words…

“She’ll return to normal soon, she’s just excited to see her crush.” Rus responded with a snicker.

When was soon? Two weeks of her pinning after Papyrus was disturbing to watch.

Error had taken to just watching her with a judging look.

“When is soon?” Error questioned, watching Raz and Blue play snipperclips.

“Soon for what?” Crow questioned, looking up from the book he had been reading. Hawkeye who had been doing a puzzle looked up, curious as to what the conversation was about.

“Soon is when she calms down, why are you jealous?” Rus teased with a smirk.

“No!” Error shrieked out, his face going a vibrant shade of blue.

“He just misses having his sister’s attention.” Raz snickered, not like he was wrong. Normally she would be up Error’s ass about most of the shit he would pull. She’s only scolded him three times in the past two weeks.

“Aputa? The two of them are related???” Crow questioned, looking between Raz and Rus wanting some answers.

“No, she’s more of like his babysitter. He’s just acting like a five-year-old who doesn’t have their mother’s attention right now.” Blue responded, not looking away from his game.

“Be nice! Just because someone’s upset doesn’t mean you should make fun of them.” Hawkeye scolded, watching as Axe made his way towards the kitchen. He looked so… different, it saddened him.

“That’s it! I’m done and out of here.” Error snapped, teleporting away just as Aputa entered the room.

“Hello, space lady!” Hawkeye chirped earning a smile from her.

“Morning to you too baby bird,” Aputa responded with a chuckle as she made her way over to the piano to play.

“I’m going to be out for a bit guys later today, you can thank Ink for that,” Aputa grumbled with a sigh.

“Oh? Would you mind if I tagged along then?” Papyrus questioned as he entered the room, a book in hand.

“S-sure!”

It took another week for her to start acting normal again.

“Error! I will shove your hand into a blender if you don’t stop it.” Aputa snarled, sitting at her piano, in her comfy pjs.

“I dare you to try.” Error responded with a smirk.

He was glad that she was back to her normal self, even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud.


	9. BEACH

Weather here was bipolar, so when it got hot during the winter months, no one seemed to care.

If one thing was widely agreed on it was the fact that most should stay indoors and stay as cool as possible.

They had been doing exactly that when all of a sudden, their luck took a downward spiral.

It was 46°C out. 

46°C.

So, when their air conditioning suddenly stopped working, none of the house’s inhabitants were very pleased. Especially when they got the news that someone wouldn’t be able to come out for another week! The temperatures were supposed to be only a tad bit cooler than this for the rest of the week.

With the addition of Papyrus, Crow, Axe, Knife, Paperjam, and Hawkeye everyone was uncomfortable. Some of them for other reasons than the rest.

“Hey, Paps! How do I look?” Aputa’s cheery voice came from the doorway, a slight blush on her face as she rocked back and forth on her heels, a habit she seems to have taken up since Papyrus arrived.

Everyone turned to look at her, only for most of them to instantly look away.

“What are you wearing?!” Papyrus shouted, his face a bright red. Crow, Axe, Knife, Paperjam, and Hawkeye were all in the same state of embarrassment. Fresh and Blue were the only ones who didn’t seem to care.

“You look lovely Starlight!” Blue chirped as he looked up from the book he had been reading, “I actually might have to join you! I’ll be right back” And before anyone could try to stop him, he was running up the stairs.

“A bathing suit. Do I look that bad?” Aputa questioned, she sounded a bit hurt. Her rocking had stopped as well as she looked at Papyrus.

“Grill, you look fine. This unfresh dude is just shocked. He doesn’t know how to chillax.” Fresh responded with a shrug.

“Is everyone here this… weird?” Crow questioned uncomfortably as his gaze lingered on Axe who had been staring at him all day as if he was dinner.

“You look lovely-“Papyrus began only to be cut off by Aputa whose demeanor had changed.

“R-really?! You’re too sweet.” Aputa squealed as she ran over and gave him a hug, Papyrus shutting down from the close contact.

“I wouldn’t know… Well, I mean Ink and Error tend to be odd.” Paperjam responded with a shrug, his face still vibrant from his blush.

“Y’get used to it at some point, so long as it’s not Fresh barging in on you while taking a shower. That you never get used to.” Sans shouted from upstairs, he came down wearing his track pants and a light tank in hopes of keeping himself cool.

“Give my bro some space, Aputa. He seems like he’s about to overheat.” Sans snickered earning a groan from Hawkeye and Knife while earning a chuckle from Axe and Crow.

“You’re no fun.” Aputa huffed as she let Papyrus go and took a seat beside Axe on the couch, “By the way, Fresh can you please stop joining us in our showers?”

“It’s hot out broski, sides’ what’s the issue?” Fresh responded with a shrug.

“At least don’t do it to me, Mr.Fresh.” Paperjam pleaded with a nervous smile.

“He did what to you?!” Papyrus shouted, looking like he was about ready to impale Fresh.

“Uh, lady are you alright? Do we need to call someone for you?” Crow questioned as he stared at her, unsure as to how to handle the situation.

“It’s rude to walk in on people showering! Colorful looking Sans!” Knife scolded Fresh, having stood up to his full height. Knife was hands down the tallest in the household, standing at, at least 8 feet tall. Axe was also on the tall side, standing around 6 feet.

“Uh... Alright, broski.” Fresh responded to PJ his cheeks dusted in a slight blush.

“I’d do the same thing, she looks nice enough to eat” Axe responded to Knife, who started scolding him as well, Papyrus in that time had taken Aputa away from Axe and forced her to sit beside him despite how obviously uncomfortable he was.

“You get used to it. There is no escape from this guy. I can’t tell if he just doesn’t care or if he’s a pervert. Both are plausible.” Aputa responded with a shrug.

“We should go to the beach!” Blue shouted having returned in a bathing suit, “Or to that pretty lake with the waterfall!”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Hawkeye shouted excitedly.

It was a wonderful idea in theory, but with how many people it was a VERY cramped ride.

In the back was Error being sat on by Ink, Knife being sat on by Blue, and papyrus.

In the middle was Axe who was being sat on by Aputa, Fresh who had Jammy ins his lap, and Raz.

And in the front was Rus who was driving and Sans who had called shotgun.

Crow and Hawkeye had decided it’d be best for them to follow the car.

The car ride there was chaotic.

They were all so glad to be out of the car.

“Freedom!” Blue shouted as he went running towards the water laughing giddily.

“Help me set up?” Aputa asked pleadingly to Papyrus whose face was still beat red.

“Fine,” Papyrus grumbled in annoyance.

“I’ll give you two a hand.” Rus spoke as he approached Aputa, ruffling her hair and earning an annoyed shriek from her.

“Wait for me!” Raz shouted with a wide grin as he bolted past Aputa and Rus, knocking into his brother and almost causing him to fall as he ran over to Blue.

“Careful!” Rus warned Raz who looked back at him sheepishly.

Error had taken to sitting on the sand and making sandcastles only to destroy them moments after they were finished.

Ink was drawing in the sand with a stick he had found, only to shriek at Fresh who had walked through one of his drawings, ruining it.

Crow and Hawkeye were standing near the water, allowing the waves to lap at their feet.

Knife and Axe had… Wait was that a crab?

“Leave the wildlife alone guys!” Aputa shouted sternly, heading over to them to lecture them.

“…Are you and Aputa together?” Papyrus finally asked the question that he has been wanting answers to since he had gotten here. They had finished setting up everything a few minutes ago, countless umbrellas providing nice cooling shade.

“Yeah, they are! They got married not too long ago!” Ink shouted as he ran over, bringing into existence some picnic tables for them.

“What?” Aputa questioned, having heard her name after coming back from her scolding.

“You and Rus are married!” Ink stated with a smirk.

“Oh yes, and we’re sooo happy together.” Aputa snickered as she walked over to Rus and wrapped an arm around his waist, him doing the same to her trying his hardest not to laugh.

“AAAAAAAAAA!” Ink squealed, Papyrus standing awkwardly off to the side not sure how to handle this newfound information.

Snap!

“Ink, get back here!” Aputa shrieked, bolting after Ink who had taken a picture.

“You get used to it, it’s always this crazy.” Sans finally made his presence known, having taken to sitting on one of the benches, watching his brother with a grin.

“They’re not actually together, by the way, she really loves you.” Blue chirped having been standing there the entire time, watching the entire exchange in amusement.

“…What?”

“There’s enough food for everyone! Axe stop growling.” Aputa shouted, Rus having set out the food they had brought along.

“This is so good!” Jammy squealed as he took another bite of his sandwich, looking over at Fresh who had started chuckling at him.

“You can thank Blue and Raz for that.” Rus spoke with a grin as he sat in between the two who had been chatting about traps they could set up… He could have sworn he had also heard Blue mutter about a good place to hide a body.

“Heh, this is pretty good, I can ashore you Hawkeye that you’re going to like it,” Crow spoke with a snicker earning an angry shriek from some of the skeletons, and an angry Raz lunging at him only to miss when he flew upward.

“There will never be a quiet meal, will there?” Aputa sighed.

“Nope!” Ink chirped back in response.

“That’s an impossible dream, although I share it with you,” Sans responded with a snicker.

“If you touch me, I will end you.” Error snarled out at Fresh who had begun acting as though he was going to touch him.

Of course, he did.

Hell, broke loose and an angry Aputa, Rus, Axe, and Knife (mostly due to the table being overturned and thus all the food being ruined) were there to end it all.

By the time they were all shoved back into the car, a good portion of them had fallen asleep and needed to be carried back.

“Today was fun.” Aputa grinned, walking into the house holding a fast asleep Raz.

“Yeah, it was! We should try to do it again sometime!” Ink replied with a smile.

“Just, let’s keep Error and Fresh apart next time.” Rus added with an annoyed sigh, holding a passed out Blue and Crow.

“Agreed.”

They were happy to learn in the morning that a repair technician could get out to see them that day.

They were NOT happy to wake up to it being well into the negatives. 

Weather here was bipolar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND EVERYONE GETS SICK
> 
> THE END


	10. Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the weakest story I've written. RIP I'm tempted to make a more serious version of this story just for the hell of it. Should I? It'd actually have plot and not complete randomness like this one is lol
> 
> I got a wordier chapter lined up so, hey guess that makes up for this shitfest LOL

Aputa was seriously questioning what god she had angered for this type of hell to break out. 

The flu.

How had they managed to catch the flu? Fresh was the only one not sick, everyone else was down for the count. 

“Error if you don’t take your *quack* meds, I will skewer you.” Aputa snarled at a very sick looking Error. He could barely keep himself steady on his feet, yet he was still fighting her. Not wanting to be touched or bothered. 

Her head was pounding and she felt like the room was spinning, she wasn’t feeling well enough to deal with his shit. 

“No… I’ll… Wait what?” Error could barely form a complete sentence or even comprehend what was going on around him. Despite all of that he was still adamant about taking the medicine or being coddled.

That’s it.

She was done with him.

“The soup tastes great, chicken wing.” Axe chuckled, nearly dropping his bowl when he heard an ear-piercing scream.

“The hell was that?” He questioned, looking around the living room. Almost everyone could be found in the living room, mostly due to Rus commanding them to be. 

Error, Aputa, Blue, and Ink were the only ones he couldn’t locate. 

“Let me go you galactic *beep*!” Error shouted, Aputa walking into the living room holding him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“That would be your answer.” Rus chuckled turning his attention from the tv to the very pissed off Error. 

“The only complete sentence he has formed in hours and it’s to complain.” Aputa sighed angrily as she wrapped him up in a blanket, doing it in such a way that it wouldn’t allow him to unwrap it, effectively rendering him stuck. 

“That’s what he does all the time, want to join us in trivia?” Raz offered her a joycon. 

“No thanks. I’m going to take a nap.” Aputa grumbled as she picked up a blanket and wrapped it around herself. Squishing herself between Papyrus and Sans. She was quick to fall asleep. 

“…What even is Disney?” Papyrus questioned, confused.

“It’s a large theme park… sorta? It’s a franchise, they make movies too which is what this question is asking.” Raz responded a coughing fit following right afterward. 

“What kind of rides do they have?” Knife questioned curiously.

“Do they have any ones with drops?” Hawkeye questioned also curious. 

“They do, and I’m never riding it again.” Sans piped up, maneuvering Aputa so that he could slump into the couch comfortably. 

“They have a lot of different rides, they’re a lot of fun too. There’s one called The People Mover, it’s a fun ride.” Blue explained as he walked into the room, carrying medicine and boardgames.

“*Quack* chicken.” Error sneered, chuckling to himself. He seemed to be doing a bit better after the medicine had been forced onto him. 

“Says the burrito.” Sans shot back, flipping Error the middle finger.

“You’d think being sick would make you broski’s civil, but you’re still acting like primates.” Fresh sighed, annoyed by their behavior. 

“Fresh, you start with Error as often as you can,” Jammy spoke up, looking up from his coloring book. Originally Ink, Blue and him had been drawing in the corner, but the two left a little while ago. 

“Why don’t we all just watch a movie?” Knife proposed. 

“Getting everyone to decide on one would mean war.” Rus stated.

“Could we at least try?” 

It took an hour.

With 30 minutes of that being fighting and bickering about which movie they should watch.

They ended up deciding on Pirates of The Caribbean, although some unwillingly. 

Of course, hell broke out when some wanted to watch the other movies and others didn’t.

Being sick sucked.


	11. Mall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probs going to dump a whole lotta stuff on you guys xD I had a writing spree LOL

It was a very cramped car, it was raining heavily outside so Crow and Hawkeye were forced to sit, although uncomfortably, with the rest.

In the front was Rus and Jammy, who was looking out the window curiously. He had headphones playing some music, as thunder scared him. He had Fresh to thank for that idea.

In the middle was Papyrus who was being sat on by Raz, Sans being sat on by Fresh, and Hawkeye who was being sat on by Blue.

In the back was Axe being sat on by Aputa, Error being sat on by Ink, and Knife who was holding a content Crow.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Knife chirped happily, squeezing Crow slightly in an excited hug. He couldn’t wait to go and see all the stores.

“Heh, I’ve never been to a mall before, but with you around, I’m sure it’ll be,” Crow replied with a tired smile, content in being held.

“I don’t know why I couldn’t just STAY HOME?!” Error shouted angrily, he hated malls, specifically for the number of people that were there.

“Ya’know Ink, with those magic abilities can’t you just create us some cash?” Rus questioned as he waited for the red light to turn green.

“Yes! I can, so if anyone needs just speak up.” Ink spoke happily.

“I need enough for a new wardrobe, a massage, and a new life.” Aputa was quick to speak up sarcastically as she leaned into Axe. She had become a lot more comfortable around him since their cooking sessions have started… He was a nice heater. It almost made her want to fall asleep.

“I want to buy some plushies and knives!” Blue shouted excitedly, jolting forward slightly in Hawkeyes grasp who was trying to keep the overly excited Blue still so he didn’t hurt himself or others.

“Maybe you and I could find some recipe books?” Axe spoke up hopeful that he might be able to add to his already growing collection.

“If we have infinite money at our disposal why in Asgore’s name are WE RIDING IN THE SMALLEST DAMN CAR POSSIBLE?!” Papyrus shouted over everyone; annoyance clear in his voice.

“Who the hell thought this was a good idea?! This is chaos!” Raz also added in, not at all happy either.

“Uh… What kind of car would we even need?” Hawkeye questioned curiously, once again shifting the Blue in his laps so he wouldn’t get hurt.

“There’s what, fourteen of us? We’re going to need a *Quack* minibus!” Aputa groaned, sinking into Axe's stomach slightly.

“If it means not having Ink sit on me, then I’ll go out and buy it today!” Error stated, ready to rip someone’s head off.

After a lot of bickering and screams of anger when someone made a pun, they had finally made it to the mall!

…

Of course, within ten minutes everyone managed to get separated from one another.

“I… I need to get leashes for them all, don’t I?” Aputa sighed in annoyance as she rubbed her temples. Thankfully, Axe had stuck to her like glue and hadn’t wandered off, yet at least.

Error hated them all, and the only reason he was allowing Ink to lead him along was due to the number of strangers around him. Sometimes the others forgot how easily he was overwhelmed, sights and sounds blurring together in a startling cacophony 

“Oh! Error, look at that!” Ink squealed excitedly, pointing at a window display of cute little plushies and backpacks. It looked childish, but aimed for adults? He didn’t understand half the stuff that was in this place. 

He just wanted to go home, wrap himself in his blanket and watched that opera he had been looking forward too. It was a romance one too… 

Ink suddenly stopped, causing Error to bump into him.

“What the hell?” Error hissed out angrily, trying to figure out why he had stopped. Instead of answering Ink pulled him towards… wait was this a heavy metal shop? 

“This is heaven.” Ink spoke excitedly as he flitted around the store, pulling a very confused and very uncomfortable Error behind him.

Between the weird looks, he was getting from some of the other store customers Error just wanted to die.

He was going to need a nice long, relaxing bath after this… Wasn’t he?

“You’re the best Paps,” Crow spoke lazily, allowing himself to be carried by Knife who was going on about some trap ideas he had been wanting to try out.

“Of course, I am, bird Sans!” Knife spoke proudly after Crow had fallen behind one too many times, he had figured it best to carry him, least he got lost and then taken by someone. Unlike his Sans’ he was much more relaxed and Knife often found Crow lazing in places where he could easily get dusted or kidnapped. 

“What is that freak?” 

Crow tensed up as he heard someone question that loudly, turning to look at the person who said that. They looked petrified, although not like he could blame them. From an outside perspective, Knife was terrifying, looking as though he had come out from a horror movie.

Doesn’t make what she said right. 

Knife picked up the pace, he wasn’t stupid. He noticed how everyone looked at him, stared at him as if he was some creature from hell. Something to be feared and kept away from. It hurt him a lot, unlike how the other monsters of the household could wander about with little to no comments, he got them frequently. And it hurt.

“Hey, want to get some ice cream?” Crow finally spoke up; he was quick to notice Knife’s change in attitude. He had become quiet. 

“That’s a nice idea…” Knife responded dejectedly as he began looking for an ice cream place.

“Hey, don’t let what they think getcha down, they don’t know you like we do. You’re a nice guy, and they’re just judgmental pricks” Crow stated firmly, in hopes of lifting Knife’s mood.

“Language, and… Thank you.” Knife responded with a weak smile, of course, this was only shot down when the person running the ice cream shop was too terrified to even speak to Knife, forcing Crow to order for the two of them. 

It was an uncomfortable silence and Crow could only poke at the sundae he had gotten.

“Hey, they’re just numbskulls.” Crow finally spoke breaking the silence and earning a snort from Knife who shot him a disgusted look.

“Your puns are terrible, maybe you should make them a little… cooler” Knife responded, he didn’t pun a lot mostly due to his brother's annoying overuse of them. This earned a strangled snort from Crow who hadn’t been expecting that. 

And with a wide grin, Crow was bothering Knife with even more puns and even though he was groaning in protest, he couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto his own face. 

“We’re lost. How did we get lost in a toy store?” Raz questioned, sounding pissed.

“We’re not lost!” Blue responded with a huff of annoyance as he puffed out his chest and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“We’ve passed that dollhouse, five. TIMES!” Raz exclaimed, only for Blue to ignore him.

“Is that pokemon Sword?!” Blue shouted excitedly running down the aisle to check out the switch game. 

“You’re impossible today!” Raz snapped as he followed Blue, ready to strangle him. 

“Why don’t you look at the lego sets. You’ve been wanting one and you’ve been eyeing them the entire time we’ve been here.” Blue pointed out with a smug smirk, earning a glare from Raz.

Raz was considering it.

Oh, was he considering it. 

He was about ready to buy the largest container of Lego’s he could find just to pour them down the steps and watch everyone suffer. Just like he was right now. 

“Oh look! Plushies!” Blue squealed excitedly, grabbing Raz’s arm and dragging him out of his thoughts and back into hell.

Papyrus stared at Rus, watching him as he looked through the clothing rack. He infuriated him, despite how he was clearly a papyrus he acted worse than Sans when it came to laziness. He always found some way out of a situation or some lazy way to fix it.

At least his brother, Raz, was competent. That was the only thing that was saving Rus from being skewered (also Aputa threatening to make his life hell if he did anything).

“See something you like?” Rus questioned, looking up at Papyrus. He had noticed him staring at him the entire time, it wasn’t that hard to miss. Papyrus was like a larger crankier version of his brother, which was amusing to him.

“How are you so pathetic?” Papyrus finally hissed out narrowing his eyes at the skeleton before him. He honestly couldn’t understand how something this lazy could be a papyrus.

Rus didn’t respond instead pulling out a top to look at. It wasn’t until a wicked idea popped into his head did, he speak. 

“Pathetically awesome, thank you, edge lord. How do you even walk with that stick up your *quack*” Rus was smirking so smugly, however, this was short-lived as Papyrus shrieked angrily and attacked.

Rus barely made it out without being hit and he knew he had to find Aputa or the others or else he was toast. 

Hawkeye had wandered off with Sans, both of them having spotted something they liked. It had been a board game that both of them didn’t know the other liked. They had gotten so caught up in their talking that they hadn’t realized the others weren’t around. 

So instead of hanging around, they decided to look around.

That was a bad idea.

Sans felt as though the area around him was starting to close in, that everyone around him was staring at him muttering about him. 

His anxiety was through the roof and all thanks to that person who had decided to start something with them. 

Hawkeye looked at Sans worriedly. He wasn’t blind. Crow often had panic attacks that were triggered by the simplest of things, and in the time that he had spent with the others, he was quick to notice Sans’ was similar. 

He tried to hide it, and he was good at fooling the others, but considering Hawkeye has seen so many of them he wasn’t that easily fooled. 

“What Disney princess would you be?” Hawkeye spoke up randomly, distraction. That was the first way to break someone from their panic, take their attention off whatever was causing it. 

“…What? Uh…” Sans who hadn’t been expecting that tried to figure out what to say.

“You seem like an Ariel to me!” Hawkeye chirped causing Sans to snort, his posture relaxing slightly as he gave Hawkeye an odd look trying to figure out how this conversation had even started.

“Then I guess that makes you a Snow White, talking to the birds and all,” Sans responded with a snicker. He had seen how the birds always seemed to flock to Hawkeye, it was comedic almost with how many pigeons would flock them if they stayed in one place for too long. 

“They just don’t leave me alone!’ Hawkeye cried out angrily, “I know I’m amazing, but I need my space too!” 

Sans let out a snort at that before grinning, “Hey, why don’t we check out that pet shop, see if we can get you a bird.” Sans’ hadn’t expected Hawkeye to actually agree.

This was a fun day.

Axe had stuck with Aputa which she was quite happy about, the two had wandered into a bookshop and left with some cookbooks which was what she was excitedly talking about, and so was Axe for a time until he slowly tapered off.

At first, Aputa didn’t notice it, but after a few minutes, she was quick to notice how quiet he was. She didn’t say anything right away, however as time went on, she noticed how tense he was.

He looked scary… Like he was a predator around a bunch of prey. 

“Is everything alright?” Aputa questioned, her voice laced with concern as she moved closer to Axe. 

“This is like a smorgasbord. A whole lot of food being dangled in front of my face and I can’t eat it. If the monsters from my underground were here it’d be a bloodbath.” Axe stated, his body tense and with each step he took he leaned a little more into Aputa as if to remind himself why he wasn’t lunging.

“If… If you’re not comfortable we could leave… I brought my Switch with me; we could play some games in the car if you wanted.” Aputa offered up, she had really wanted to shop some more, but with how anxious Axe was looking she was willing to leave. 

Axe looked at her pleadingly, not speaking as he didn’t want to ruin her day if she wanted to stay. 

“Alright let’s go.” 

“Ha! Beat you, suck on that!” Aputa cheered as she leaned into Axe who had since relaxed significantly. 

“Heh, looks like you did Stardust. Nother around?” Axe questioned with a chuckle as he went to press play again.

“Hell yeah!”

Jammy and Fresh had been wandering around for a while, having gotten separated from the group early on and were unable to relocate them. So, they went about and explored, finding interesting items and even more interesting shops. 

“Let’s go in there!” Jammy gasped as he grabbed Fresh’s hand and dragged him toward a shop that had lots of pastel items. 

Fresh looked at the place oddly, however since Jammy was so insistent on wanting to go inside he didn’t put up that much of a fight. 

“What do you think of this?” Jammy questioned curiously as he pulled a pastel oversized sweatshirt from the rack.

“Why don’t you try it on.” Fresh shrugged, the colors weren’t really his thing. He liked the kidcore colors more. 

Jammy nodded before disappearing into the changing room only to reemerged moments later. 

Fresh’s face went a bright red, holy… How was he going to survive this day with someone as cute as this?

Sans and Hawkeye returned home with a bird that day. Rus barely made it out alive. Paps had murder plans drawn up.


	12. Watching you watching me watching you watching me watching you watching me watching you watching me watching you watching me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just crack tbh cannon, but crack xD

It was surprisingly… organized… For the skeletons that is.

They had all taken to the Livingroom after breakfast, it was cold and raining outside which didn’t leave them many other choices aside from watching tv, reading, or napping.

Of course, Classic, Red, Honey, and Rus had managed to get their brothers to allow them to tinker with some of their devices while they were in the Livingroom.

“So long as you don’t break anything! I don’t want a repeat of last time, I’m still scrubbing the floors from the mess!” Blue had warned Honey sternly. It had been utter chaos the last time.

Edge was in the kitchen, cleaning the plates and putting everything back in its place. Blue was sitting on the floor with Razz, a game set in front of them which they were focused on. Paps was watching Mettaton reruns on the tv, sitting right next to his brother who was messing around with a device.

Red was besides Classic, more so watching than helping. Honey as at the very end of the couch, working on fixing the TV remote after Edge had broken it in a fit of rage during one of their punning marathons.

It was nice.

It was quiet and peaceful.

This was what the surface was like, and they were glad they had made it here… Even if it hadn’t been in the most conventional of means.

You see, Classic had been messing around with his theories on separate timelines and universes. He was of course right in his theories, and that was only proven by the skeletons that had suddenly appeared dazed, confused, and angry.

Though it had taken some time they eventually got used to each other and have created a routine. It kept the peace.

Classic let out a yelp as the device he was working on shocked him, making him drop it.

“Are you okay brother?” Papyrus questioned worriedly, turning to look at Classic in concern.

“Yeah, just was startled… It was a shocking experience after all.” Classic responded, earning groans from the pun hating skeletons in the room.

“Uh, Classic is it supposed to be doing that?” Red questioned him nervously, pointing to the now spinning device on the floor that was steadily picking up speed and begin to produce electricity.

“Uh…. No” Classic replied just as nervous.

“What?” Honey questioned, looking down at the device before feeling his eye socket twitch.

Of course, they would manage to create a likely nuclear device through nothing.

With a loud popping noise, the device stopped spinning, the only thing that seemed to be affected was the TV which had gone dark.

“What was that?!” Edge bellowed angrily as he stomped into the Livingroom, ready to throttle someone.

“Just something malfunctioning, it was really electric.” Classic responded with a nervous chuckle.

“Did you just break the TV?!” Blue cried out in exacerbation.

“I… I don’t think so?” Classic shrugged letting out another nervous chuckle.

A terrible noise came from the TV, loud and unsettling. The screen began to glitch before displaying a bedroom.

“What in the?” Honey questioned aloud.

The blankets began to shift and move to reveal a space monster. A cheering soundtrack played.

“What…?” The Space monster looked around in confusion, mumbling something as she got out of bed.

“Who’s that?” Blue questioned curiously looking at the screen. Honey was pressing the pause button to see if he could get it to stop, but nothing worked.

“Like hell, I know,” Red replied as he narrowed his eyes at the screen.

There was a sign on the door that read Aputa. Aputa was wearing a tank top and long sleep pants, sluggishly making her way down the stairs only to look around in confusion.

That was odd, normally at least Error would be up by now, trying to sneak an early breakfast so he didn’t have to put up with Fresh. Were they feeling alright?

She might as well check to make sure they hadn’t managed to dust themselves in their sleep.

Walking back upstairs she quietly opened the first door she came upon. The nameplate on the door read Ink.

“This is boring. There’s no commentary.” Raz complained with a huff.

Ink was splayed out on his bed, fast asleep. His head was at the end of the bed and his feet at the front, having shifted in his sleep. His shirt was practically pulled over his head, and his sleep pants had moved down a bit lower due to all his shifting.

“Why do you have something so Lewd on?!” Edge reprimanded, his face going a shade of red.

An aw track played

Aputa looked around once more, trying to find the source of… Well, whatever it was. With a huff, she fixed her gaze back on Ink.

She was feeling vengeful today.

Approaching Ink’s bed she reached out and grabbed a pillow making sure not to disturb him.

“Look alive!” Aputa shouted as she slammed the pillow down on him, beating him mercilessly as she cackled and he screamed in terror. After a few hits, she dropped the pillow to the floor, Ink looking at her like she was crazy.

A laughing track played, and she could have sworn she heard some snickers.

“Why would you do that?!?” Ink stuttered out, his face a bright rainbow that only darkened when he realized how exposed he was. Quickly he pulled his shirt down and his pants up a bit.

“Why not? Privacy apparently isn’t a thing and you guys constantly barge into my room without knocking.” Aputa shop back, “Need I remind you of last Tuesday?”

Inks blush only worsened, spreading across his face before he shoved his face into his pillow muffling out, “don’t remind me… please.”

FLASHBACK

Honey almost wanted to cover Pap's eyes, having a feeling like he knew what was coming up.

Aputa was pissed, this was her favorite shirt! And Error just had to ruin that by causing an explosion of well… Whatever that soup he was making was. She didn’t care if her pants were ruined, but her shirt! Her shirt was her favorite.

She almost wanted to cry.

Shuffling through her draw she began looking for a fresh set of clothes, anything would do so long as it was comfy.

“Aputa!” Ink shouted as he slammed the door open a wide grin on his face. Only to freeze.

Aputa froze for a moment before she slowly turned to look at Ink, she was at least in a bra and panties. His face was as bright as a Christmas tree. With how Fresh had started barging in on showers, this didn’t phase her too much.

“Yes?” She questioned.

“I… I’ll go now.” Ink spoke meekly before shutting the door.

PRESENT

“What do you fools even have on?!” Edge shouted trying to figure out what this trash was. Not like anyone answered him as they were just as confused as him.

“I’m not making breakfast today, so unless Rus or Sans’ is, we’re heading out to eat,” Aputa spoke as she turned around and headed downstairs, somehow the others must’ve awakened and ignored the noise coming from Inks door.

“Morning Starlight!” An excited Blue chirped.

“Wait… Blue?” Honey questioned almost dropping the remote and breaking it again when he saw Blue on the tv.

“Why is there another me on the screen?” Blue questioned confusion lacing his voice.

“Uh… What the?” Sans and Red said in unison.

Aputa froze as she saw the couch… and a Sans being eaten alive by it.

“What the *quack*?! I got rid of that yesterday! I *hon* torched it!!! FRESH STOP CENSORING ME YOU LITTLE *beeeeeeeeep*” Aputa shouted in anger pointing a finger at Fresh who smirked.

FLASHBACK

“I am done with you! Begone you hideous thing. Burn in the pits of hell” Aputa cackled as she lit the couch on fire, watching as it burned.

PRESENT

Another laugh track.

“And what the *chirp* is that?! Or am I the only one hearing it?” Aputa screeched.

“Just the sounds of our suffering.” Error spoke up, unphased by it.

“Fresh what the *honk* did you do?!” Aputa grabbed him by the color of his shirt.

“Not doing anything Grill, just alternative versions watching us and laughing at how dumb we are. Oh, and stay fresh, so chillax and stop with the uncool lingo, okay grill?” Fresh spoke unphased.

“Wait… What?” Rus was quick to question as this Fresh looked straight at them, and made a peace sign. His glasses reading wazzup now.

“Are… Are we watching a different universe?” Classic questioned with surprise.

“If we are then other me is *quack* stupid… Whoa, what the *honk*?” Red shouted in annoyance as he tried to curse only to find out that… He was censored too.

“Other me has a friend made up of space?!” Blue shouted with joy as he excitedly pointed at Aputa.

“I’ve had it… Sans!” Aputa shouted noticing that once more the couch was beginning to eat him. He was in pretty far this time.

Another laughing track also heard some more chuckles.

She looked in the direction she had seen Fresh look and flipped them of.

A loud guffaw rang out, it almost sounded like her Sans.

“A little help!” Aputa looked towards Rus who was watching the chaos from his spot against the railing. Thankfully he did help, though it took a few pulls for them to free Sans from the depths of the couch… He came out with a handful of monster candies… where the hell did, they come from?

Rus let go once Sans was out of the couch.

“Oh, Starlight!” Blue chirped drawing Aputa’s attention towards him.

“What the *quack*” Aputa questioned as she dropped Sans on the floor.

Everyone turned to look at Blue who was covered in blood and holding a… well, something red at least in his hands.

Laughing track

Blue could almost feel the eyes on him as everyone turned to look at him, shock written across their faces. He could only nervously smile towards his bro who was looking like he was having an existential crisis.

“I wanted to give you this, Starlight!” Blue spoke with a creepy smile.

"If you wanted to get me a gift, you could have gotten me a book or candies," Aputa responded, annoyance laced in her voice.

"Do you not like it?" Blue questioned pouting. 

"...Where's the rest of the body?"

“Ehehe, Uh Blueski! Chillax there, you’re joking right?” Fresh laughed nervously.

"Out back!" Blue chirped happily, rocking on the backs of his heel.

"Let's go." Aputa snapped before dragging him out the back door.

The tv turned black for a few moments, static picking up before it blinked before showing the front of a target.

"I swear, I'm taking care of a bunch of children." Aputa huffed as she picked up a sleeping Raz, it had been a long day, especially after the chaos of trying to find a hotel that didn't have an anti-monster policy. 

It was a small vacation... Okay, a forced vacation. After their house had been flooded.

"That's why we call you space mom!" Blue spoke loudly earning a shush and glare from Aputa. 

"Let's be honest, you love it." Rus spoke up with a snicker. 

"So what is on the list?" Papyrus questioned as he got out of the car. It was only the five of them mostly due to the fact the others either didn't want to go or were too tired to go... Raz only came along due to his stubbornness. 

"I do, and I hate you all for it." Aputa huffed as she walked through the sliding doors.

"We just need some freezer meals and some other stuff. They shouldn't be in the hotel for more than a week as the damage wasn't too bad. 

"Should we get games? You know how everyone is going to get with being cooped up in such close corridors." Papyrus asked as he sent a glare to a couple who were looking at the group in fear. 

"Oh! Can we get Monopoly?!" Blue begged excitedly, only to be picked up and placed in the seat. Rus didn't feel like having to pay extra for damages Blue caused... he's already broken too many things in the last stores he's been in. 

"Last time I was nearly impaled, Axe broke Crow's leg, Error and Ink started an empire and tried to rule the household, and Hawkeye was left with emotional damages. So no, no we may not get Monopoly." Aputa replied earning a snort from Rus. He remembered that game quite well. 

"How the hell does Monopoly cause that much chaos?!" Red shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Why the hell am I being carried like a baby?" Raz questioned in disgust at the one on screen. He was a powerful being! Not some child!

"I could ask the same thing as to why I'm in the shopping card seat," Blue responded with a huff and crossed arms. 

"I'd like to know how other me hasn't lost his mind yet... oh wait he doesn't have one to lose." Rus chuckled earning a shriek from Paps. 

"Are you and that space chick together?" Honey asked as he turned to look at Rus with a snicker.

"No, no we are not together. Why does everyone keep thinking that?" Rus spoke aloud suddenly earning a confused look from Aputa and a 'wtf is wrong with you' look from Papyrus. 

"Maybe because the two of you are edgy???" Aputa responded confused as to what he was even talking about. 

"Me with him?! How could people even think that?!" Papyrus snapped angrily as he stormed off ahead to get the needed items. 

"Er... They were... Actually, you know what nevermind." Rus snorted as he pushed the cart towards the frozen food.

Honey was on the floor laughing at what had transpired, Edge was ready to strangle him.

"If you don't stop your idiotic laughter I am going to kill you!" Edge shrieked out his face a bright red from anger and embarrassment. 

Once more the tv turned black before showing a packed living room. Everyone looked pretty cozy as they watched the tv.

"As much as you guys make me want to put a bullet in my head, I love ya," Aputa spoke aloud as she leaned into Papyrus, watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade was fun.

"Oh! Me too! I love you all so much!" Blue exclaimed as he shot up and nearly fell over.

"... Life would be less interesting without you all." Error grumbled out which earned a high-pitched squeal from Ink who threw himself on top of him. 

"I love you all tooooo!" Ink squealed as he nuzzled into Error's neck causing him to scream and freeze up at the sudden contact. 

"Family sticks together!" Raz exclaimed with a wide grin, looking around at everyone in the room he felt at peace. This was his family, it was an odd family, but it was family.

"Heh, yeah I admit it would be pretty bone-ly without you guys" Axe snickered earning a shriek from Hawkeye and Knife who looked ready to kill him. 

"Yeah, I'd have to wing it without you guys. I can just relax around and let you do all the work." Crow added earning more annoyed screams and groans from some of them. 

"You do that even at home, Sans!" Hawkeye scolded with a huff.

"Even though I get blamed for all the strange stuff that happens, I gotta say it'd be a little less fresh without you guys," Fresh spoke up with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Jammy and pulled him into a side hug. 

Family.

That was what they were.

The tv went black again before switched back on to mettatton. Leaving them all confused and amused.

Despite how it mostly works, sometimes it tunes back in on them, not that any of them minded anymore. They were an interesting bunch to observe.


	13. Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I forget that this is a crack fic so when I remember I have fun writing some weird stuff xD

“I can’t wait to go home!”

Those were the words that were being echoed throughout the household, by the many that lived inside its walls.

Ink couldn’t escape it, the heavy feeling of dread and the rising anxiety.

“Don’t you want to stay?”

None, none of them did. 

He had asked and they had all said it so easily like they didn’t even need to think about how this would affect him or anyone else for that matter. Blue was the only one who was the least bit distraught, aside from Knife and Axe that is who were also putting up a bit of a fuss.

“This isn’t home, my home is where my family is and my family is in a world without me.”

That had been the final thing that sent him spiraling.

They were a family! They were a weird family, but they were a family and to say such a thing so carelessly and cruelly. It made him angry, it made him sad, and he was acting upon it.

Today was the day that the portal was set to open, and today was the day that Ink was going to finally take fate into his own hands and force it to fit his needs.

“Oh, hello Ink! How are you? Are you excited to be going home?” Blue questioned curiously, looking up from the suitcase he had been packing. He wanted to bring as much of this world as he could back to his underground to show papy. It’d make him happy.

“Oh, I’m feeling wonderful! And I am home, silly.” Ink chirped with a wide disturbing grin.

Blue looked up and stared at Ink, something feeling off. Like there was a chill in the air that was warning him to move, to leave.

“So, you’re staying here? That’s cool! Maybe you can come and visit me and Paps in our underground?” Blue offered with a strained smile, something was really feeling off and it was bothering him.

“Maybe.” Ink responded his tone going flat, Blue turning his back to grab some more objects only to let out a choked and muffled cry of pain as something sharp pierced him.

Everything went dark.

One down.

Ink was shaking with excitement; his family would stay together! He just needed to find a place to hide them for the time being, he wasn’t dumb enough to believe everyone was going to see his way.

No one really went out into the shed, that would likely be a good place.

So, carrying the heavy, unconscious Blue, Ink managed to make his way outside and to the shed without anyone noticing him. Typing Blue up and using something to disable his magic, he stood up, ready to find his next victim, a skip in his step as he hummed a happy tune to himself.

Ink made his way into the living room curious as to see who was there and who wasn’t. There were signs that many of them were in their rooms packing or wandering around the house making sure nothing important was left behind.

“Hey Hawkeye! What stuff are you packing?” Ink questioned curiously as he bound over to Hawkeye who looked as though he was trying to find something.

“Mostly just trinkets, you’re in a good mood Ink!” Hawkeye observed with a wide smile, “Do you happen to know where my locket might be? Raz gave it to me as a gift and now I can’t seem to find it…” He stated dejectedly.

“Oh! Is it oval and have a heart engraved in the middle?” Ink asked, his tone sickeningly sweet.

Hawkeye paused for a moment, a sudden feeling of dread and fear falling over him. He didn’t feel right, but he really wanted his locket and it wasn’t like Ink had proven to be an enemy or someone to worry about. He was all fun and games.

“Yes! Have you seen it?” Hawkeye asked hopefully.

“I have! Here, come with me.” Ink chirped as he turned around, looking over his shoulder to make sure Hawkeye was following him.

Hawkeye hesitantly began to follow him; he was being led towards the more isolated portion of the house… How had his locket ended up here?

“Are you sure you saw it here? I don’t recall coming here anytime recently.” He spoke up nervously, the feeling of dread becoming nearly overwhelming. He wanted so badly to turn back, so badly to run away, but he didn’t want to lose that gift. It was too precious.

“Yeah, it’s just in this room. It was just lying there in the center.” Ink responded with a chilling smile as he stood beside the door motioning for Hawkeye to open it.

Hawkeye hesitated, something felt so wrong, but he ignored it. He wanted his locket and if it was here then that was fine.

Steeling his resolve, he opened the door only to find that it was dimly lit and he couldn’t see his locket anywhere.

“Where-“ He began only for a sharp pain in the back of his skull to send him seeing stars and darkness.

Two down.

Doing as he had done to Blue, Hawkeye was tied up and his wings chained up painfully tight. He’d be uncomfortable, but he’d be safe! He’d be home where he was meant to stay.

Ink was walking down the hallway, heading towards him room to gather some things only to be stopped by Rus.

“Have you seen Blue? I can’t find him. He was supposed to play a game with Raz and I, but he never showed up.” Rus stated worriedly, his tone anxious. He was shifting from one foot to the other. He could tell something wasn’t right. Blue was NEVER late. Not even when he was sick.

“No… No, I haven’t, when was the last time you saw him?” Ink asked with mock concern, knowing exactly where he was.

“In his room, but I know he’s been moving around a lot because he’s so excited.” Rus replied quickly, worry seeping even deeper into his voice.

“Have you checked the shed? Maybe he’s burying some left-over bodies?” Ink offered up an idea that seemed to relax Rus.

“I haven’t checked out the backyard, thanks.” Rus replied, not bothering to look back at Ink when he said he was going to help him look.

The walk to the shed was long for Ink, Rus was walking too slow! Couldn’t he walk any faster?! It had taken everything in Ink not to just knock him out right then and there.

When they finally reached the shed door, Ink was buzzing with excitement and anxiousness, waiting for the right moment.

“Blue… Ya in there… Oh, my stars!” Rus shouted in concern as he saw the state Hawkeye and Blue were in. Running into the oddly large shed, dropping onto his knees as he examined the chains that restrained the unconscious Blue.

“Hey, Ink! Go warn the others.” Rus looked back and stated, only to feel his Soul drop in his chest when Ink walked inside and closed the door.

“I think I’ll warn them in a little bit.” Ink let out a laugh as he grabbed the rusty pipe that was resting against the wall and began to approach Rus.

Rus tried to summon his Gaster Blasters and Bones, however, he found he couldn’t. Just as panic set in fully, Ink lifted the pipe and swung, a nasty crack ringing out in the silence.

Three down.

Fresh walked down the hallway, something had felt off about the air.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s just the fact everything is changing.” Aputa had told him when he had walked in on her and Axe talking about what they were going to make.

Despite how her answer was solid, he just couldn’t shake the feeling. The feeling of dread, danger, and fear. It rested over him heavily so when he saw Ink and it only worsened, he could only stop in his tracks trying to figure out what to do.

Too late, Ink had noticed him.

“Hi Fresh! Have you seen Error? I wanted to show him something, but I haven’t been able to find him.” Ink chirped out.

Fresh stared at him. Ink just looked off, wrong even. Like something about him had changed and he was no longer the Ink that he knew.

“Uh… Sorry broski I don’t. I’m gunna go do something fresh right now.” He spoke, a nervous laugh leaving him as he turned to leave only for a wall of paint to block his path.

Startled he turned around quickly to face Ink who was no longer looking happy and smiley, but devoid of emotion. He looked like a husk. Fresh wasn’t easily scared, but this… This scared him.

“Broski, something the matter? You’re acting really unrad here.” Fresh chuckled nervously as he got ready to attack, his magic buzzing dangerously around in the air.

“No! Nothing’s the matter! Everything is so amazing; we all are going to stay here as a family! Can you believe that?” Ink started off quietly only to start laughing maniacally, finding this all so funny.

And then he stopped as though someone had flicked a switch, that emptiness coming back to him.

“So, I just need you to sleep for a little bit.” He stated before lunging forward.

Fresh lurched backward summoning a whiffle bat and swinging it, successfully deflecting the paint allowing for him to grab a Furby from his fanny pack and launch it into the air, swinging his whiffle bat with enough force to launch it towards Ink.

“Sorry, can’t have that.” Ink spoke as he encased the Furby in paint, dissolving it before it could explode and alert the others.

Fresh was becoming increasingly stressed and scared, could he even beat him? Or at least buy himself enough time to escape?

He swung his bat once more, deflecting another paint strike only for a quick second attack to hit him hard, rendering him immobile.

“We’re going to be so happy! You’ll come around and see that I’m right, it might take some time but you will.”

That was the last thing Fresh heard as his vision faded to darkness.

Four down.

Raz sat on his bed, his legs tucked under him as he stared at the tv. The start screen of Trivia was on loop. Rus, him, and Blue were supposed to play one last game before they all left to their undergrounds.

When Blue hadn’t shown up on time, Rus was the one who offered to go and look for him.

Raz knew his brother had some competence, but when he failed to return a good hour later, he was beyond pissed.

What had been so important that he had abandoned him to sit by himself waiting for him so he could play some stupid game with them?! He wasn’t upset, he wasn’t close to crying, he wasn’t ready to lash out at his brother.

Angrily marching down the hall in search of his brother Raz stormed down the stairs and entered the kitchen, fuming.

This grabbed the attention of Aputa and Axe who were excitedly talking about recipes.

“Is everything alright?” Aputa questioned worriedly noticing how upset Raz looked.

Axe turned to stare at him, his eyes narrowing as he waited to hear what the reason for his interruption was.

“That stupid mutt can’t even find Blue! Have you seen him?” Raz snarled out, only to earn a confused shake of the head from Aputa and a questioning look from Axe.

“Why, what did you need Blue for?” Aputa questioned, setting down the papers she had been holding to give him her full attention.

“He had said he wanted to play Trivia with me and Rus one last time before we all left and went our separate ways. He didn’t show up on time, he always shows up on time! He never even came, so Rus went out to check on him, but I haven’t seen his dumb face since an hour ago, at the least.” Raz unloaded, sounding extremely hurt and upset, not at all like the angry demeanor that he tried to uphold on the outside.

Aputa spared a look at Axe who had gone slightly tense, they both knew Blue wasn’t someone to be flakey, he was always punctual if not a bit early for whatever he had plans for.

“Maybe he and Rus went to do something? Maybe a surprise for you? Why don’t you go and check, I’ll text him maybe he’s just fallen asleep or something?” She suggested trying not to concern Raz anymore than he already was.

“Yeah, we’ll keep some eyes out for them,” Axe added, his voice low and unsettling.

Raz nodded and turned to leave, heading towards the back of the house. With how upset he was it only took him moments to reach the back door and head outside.

BUZZ

What was that?

BUZZ

Looking around in confusion Raz tried to locate the sound of the buzzing, only on the third buzz was he able to locate what it was.

“Is this pappy’s phone?” Raz muttered under his breath, his soul dropping in his chest as worry took hold.

“Heya husband, Raz was looking for you and he’s really upset. When you get this just check in with him so he doesn’t worry any more than he needs to.”

Raz went to turn around only for a sharp, pain caused him to shout out in pain, collapsing to his knees he turned to look behind him only to see Ink, who swung something down on him once more causing his vision to go black.

Five down.

Ink looked around the shed, this was only temporary, he’d think of something comfier for them after they were all safe.

Marrow leaked from the wounds some had sustained from his tactics; it wasn’t enough to kill them but it would surely hurt them as much as it pained him. He never liked seeing his family in pain.

Turning around he exited the shed and made his way to the house, picking up Rus’ phone along the way and opening it.

“Sure, thing Starshine, sorry I just fell asleep and Blue wasn’t able to wake me.” Ink hit send before breaking the phone so no one else would be able to find it.

Entering the house once more he put on a happy face as he bypassed the kitchen, only to be called back by Aputa.

“Have you seen Fresh? I know Error is sleeping and I don’t feel like hearing him scream right now.” Aputa joked with a laugh.

“Nope~! He’s probably planning something big for the goodbye party!” Ink chirped out excitedly, however he Axe narrowed his eyes at him leaning closer to Aputa slightly his posture tense and defensive.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Ink and he made a mental note to be more careful.

“Anyways, I want to go talk with Jammy~ See you two later, don’t have too much fun!” Ink chirped out happily in hopes of the comment flustering Aputa enough or even Axe to maybe throw them off his trail. This earned him an angry flustered shout from Aputa and a chuckle from Axe… He still sounded like he was on guard though.

Making his way upstairs he bumped into an upset Jammy who was looking rather distraught.

“Is everything okay?” Ink question, mock worry lacing his voice as he stopped Jammy by placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing Jammy to acknowledge him.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for Fresh! I wanted to give him this picture, but I can’t find him at all!” Jammy began only to begin crying, “Has he left already? Was I too late?”

“No!” Ink shouted rather suddenly and angrily causing Jammy to reel back in shock as if trying to understand what had just happened.

“Sorry. I meant that he’s still here.” Ink tried to correct himself, however, it sadly didn’t work.

“Is everything okay?” Jammy questioned nervously as he began to take slow cautious steps backward.

“Everything is going to be fantastic; I just need your corporation.” Ink said, however halfway through his speech Jammy whirled around and began running, only to be immobilized by paint that seared at his bones causing him to whimper and gasp in pain, begging Ink to stop.

“Sorry, this’ll only be temporary.” And with that, Jammy’s vision went dark.

Six down.

“Ya’know… Ink was acting kinda weird.” Axe finally spoke the thought that had been on his mind ever since he had felt the energy coming from Ink.

“Oh? I didn’t think he was, maybe he’s just sad that we’re not going to all be together anymore?” Aputa theorized with a shrug before pointing to a soup.

Axe could only hope for hers and his sake that she was right. Though deep down, in his soul he knew something wasn’t right and that he was just tricking himself.

Crow was sprawled out on the floor, Knife acting as his bed as they both basked in the warmth of the sunlight that leaked through the window. He almost wishes that Knife could join him and Hawkeye back in their world, however, Aputa and Rus both agreed it was either best they stayed here or came to either of their worlds as their violent nature would only be seen as normal.

Still… He’d be lying to himself if he wasn’t going to at least the guy a little bit.

As the two laid there, not talking and merely enjoying each other’s presence Crow suddenly got a sinking feeling in his got that caused his feathers to ruffle, fluffing them up to make him appear larger.

“Is everything alright Crow?” Knife questioned, noticing how he had tensed as if something had startled him, however looking around the room he couldn’t find anything that would be of concern.

“Yeah… Just had a weird feeling is all…” Crow mumbled as he rested his head back down onto Knife’s chest. Then as though if fate had decided otherwise, the door creaked open and Ink stepped in the room.

He wasn’t right.

That was the first thought that came to Crow’s mind.

Protect Knife, he wants to do us harm. He’s not right, why isn’t he right? What happened? 

Crow snarled as he rolled off of Knife and spread his wings out in an intimidating manner, blocking Knife from Ink’s field of view as he summoned a wall of bones and Gaster Blasters that were aimed at him in warning.

Knife froze, he felt as though he should stop Crow, but… He had never reacted in such a manner before, maybe… Was something wrong with Ink? Was he sick?

“Is it that obvious?” Ink questioned with a sigh as he twirled his paintbrush. He was acting so casual, it was disturbing.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but if you don’t leave now, I’m going to dust you right where you stand.” Crow snarled out threateningly, charging his blasters to let Ink know he meant business.

“Sorry, but I’m not going to do that.” And with that Crow fired, Ink quickly moving out of the way to dodge the blast, making sure to summon paint to cancel out the blast and thus not signaling any of the others to what was going on.

“You’re not going to hurt Paps! You’re going to have to dust me to even try getting near him!” Crow shouted not bothering to call Knife by his nickname.

Knife had finally broken from his daze and was helping Crow with all his might.

Gaster blaster after Gaster Blaster.

And yet, they still fell.

Eight down.

Error groaned as he shifted, slowly awakening from his nap. With a stretch and a yawn, he managed to roll out of bed, wrapping his blankets around himself in a sort of cocoon.

Shuffling towards his door he opened it only for an odd feeling to wash over him. Something felt off, but he couldn’t figure out what…

He hasn’t seen Fresh all day, maybe that was why?

Error despite his better judgment shuffled over towards Fresh’s room where he had been a majority of the day… At least to Error’s knowledge, he fell asleep somewhere around 1 pm. And from the light outside he most likely had been asleep for a good hour or two.

When he finally made it to Fresh’s room he was met with no ‘wazzup broski’ or ‘What brings your funky self here?’ which had become somewhat of a routine for him. He despised Fresh, but he could handle him in small increments.

Normally he would be extremely glad to not see Fresh, but for some reason… Something felt wrong like he was in danger.

“Error! Awake from your nap?” Ink called out from behind him, and when Error turned to look at Ink he froze up. He didn’t know why, but something about Ink screamed ‘DANGER’.

“The hell do you want?” Error snarled out, summoning his blue strings ready for anything. Something was very wrong here and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

“Nothing really, just for you to cooperate with me.” Ink chirped with a creepy smile.

“Whaa?” And before Error could even understand what Ink wanted, he was forced to summon a bone wall.

Error lashed out, summoning a hailstorm of daggers and letting them fly with deadly precision… They… They were dissipated like they were nothing by Ink’s paint.

What… What was going on?

Error stepped backward, his soul racing as he shot his strings forward only for them to be destroyed too.

His breath was quickening as Ink finally made came into touching distance.

“Sorry, but I think you should nap a little longer.”

Pain, so much pain.

And then nothing.

Nine down.

“I wonder if Undyne has even noticed my absence. Or Aputa’s.” Papyrus mused as he set the game he had been playing down and turned to look at Sans who was lazing about having done none of his packing. He was a last-minute kind of guy

“If you had noticed our absence then yeah, she probably has. With two crppy guardsmen missing how could you NOT miss them?” Sans responded with a chuckle which only earned a smack on the back of his head from Papyrus who wasn’t pleased.

“Enough of that!” Papyrus snapped angrily only to look up when they were rudely interrupted by Ink slamming open the door.

“What do you want? Can’t you see we were talking?” He snarled out angrily, still not accustomed to how everyone seemed to not understand what privacy was.

“No, but you can finish later. I need you at the moment.” Ink spoke his voice void of emotion.

“Why is something wrong?” Sans questioned only for a quick slash of paint brought him to his knees, Papyrus quickly stood up, summoning bones and blasters and not holding back.

“Leave my pathetic, no good brother alone you insufferable brat!” Papyrus shouted in anger. No one got to push his older brother around, but him.

“No can do.”

This only elicited more anger from Papyrus who had become extremely pssed off, his attacks becoming relentless and almost without opening, and yet… Ink still found one.

Eleven down.

“I’m so going to miss this if you choose to stay here or go with Rus,” Aputa spoke sadly, but with a smile as she maneuvered around Axe to put the pot of food in the oven to cook.

“Heh… Yeah, I’ll miss it too Stardust. Might just have to take you up on the offer.” Axe responded with a chuckle as he leaned against the counter, they had just finished prepping everything. Now it was just time to wait for it to finish cooking.

“Ha! You’ll love it there, everyone is terrible, but you’ll be the most feared monster there. You tower over almost everyone!” Aputa exclaimed with a laugh. He was almost as tall as her Asgore, maybe shorter by a foot or two, but considering how short her Sans was it was funny to her.

“…Are you sure nothing feels off to you?” Axe finally asked once again, really sounding on edge as he lost his relaxed demeanor. He looked nervous and ready to attack as if a cornered dog who had no escape.

Aputa looked at him worriedly trying to figure out what had gotten into him.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she let herself think for a moment.

And then a sense of dread fell over her.

“Maybe… Just a little.” Aputa responded nervously. Axe was a strong monster, much stronger than her so if he was anxious, she could only guess at what could be wrong.

“Sorry I’ve left you two waiting.” Ink’s voice came from the doorway.

Axe reacted quickly, forcing Aputa behind him as he summoned Gaster Blasters and Bones. His body was rattling with fear, he had never felt something like this before. In all the time he had been starving never had he felt such fear as what he was feeling.

“Aputa. When I say run, run.” Sans muttered loud enough for her to hear.

“What? No!” Aputa hissed back summoning her sword. She knew she was no match for Ink, but she wasn’t going to leave Axe alone.

“Aww, you two are adorable, trying to protect each other, how romantic~” Ink teased emotionlessly as he took another step forward, just barely missing a warning blast.

“Please, Stardust just let me do this.” Axe pleaded, sounding so full of emotion.

It scared Aputa, her legs were shakily horribly.

And despite how she wanted to stay and fight, she couldn’t fight such a request.

“Please… Try and make it back to me.” Aputa whispered, waiting for the moment and when Axe gave the signal she bolted.

Axe was quick to divert Ink’s attention from Aputa by blocking the area she had went with a wall of bones, just barely protecting her from the ink that had been launched her way.

“How heroic… How annoying.” Ink grumbled as he turned towards Axe.

Axe knew he was in for one hell of a battle.

He fought, he fought so hard wanting to be able to stop him, but in the end, like just the rest he failed. And his vision faded to black.

Twelve Down.

Aputa let out a strangled cry of fear as she ran. Where was she running? She had no idea, part of her knew that she had nowhere to run. If Axe wasn’t successful in stopping Ink then she had no chance.

She wanted to cry; how could such a beautiful day go south so quickly?

“Aputa~ Running isn’t going to save you.” Ink called out, a chill running down Aputa’s spine as she frantically tried to find a hiding place even though she knew it was likely in vain.

Ink let out a happy hum as he began his game of hide and seek, listening for Aputa’s breathing or footsteps.

She was a predictable person, always heading to the place she felt safest when she was scared. So, he went to the place she felt safest, Sans’ room.

Throwing open the door, Ink let out a snicker as he began to look around the room, agonizingly slowly.

“I know you’re in here cosmos~ Just come out.” Ink spoke, sick happiness twisting his words.

A strangled cry.

Ink looked over to where he had heard it, his grin only widening. With one swift tug at a doorknob, he had found her, curled up in the corner of Sans’ closet trying to hide in his clothes.

“Please… Why are you doing this?” Aputa wept, shaking like a leaf.

“So, my family can stay together!” Ink responded with a smile.

Thirteen down, he had finished his job.

“Is everyone okay?” Rus questioned; his voice laced with fear as he tugged at the chains that bound his wrist. Whatever Ink had used was starting to wear off and they were all slowly waking up.

“My head hurts,” Raz whined pathetically, his head throbbing and a warm feeling down the back of his skull only made him that much more uncomfortable.

“I can’t feel my legs!” Blue exclaimed as he began to panic, tears pricking at the sides of his eyes.

“Paps you okay?” Crow questioned worriedly trying to move his aching wings. Thankfully his chain was long enough that he could wander over to Knife to check to see if he had any wounds.

“I’m fine, just a bit dazed.” Knife responded with a weak smile, also looking Crow over to make sure he was alright.

“Sans! You pathetic imbecile answer me!” Papyrus tried to hide how concerned he was, but it was slowly failing as Sans groaned out in pain.

“What do you want?” Sans hissed out through gritted teeth, his stomach felt as though he had been stabbed over and over again.

“PJ, you alright?” Fresh called out. He felt as though something had been broken, most likely his arm as it hurt badly and looking over at it a wide crack was the sight that greeted him.

“I think so…” Jammy responded dazed. His head felt fuzzy as though he had been put under anesthesia.

“Where are we?!” Hawkeye cried out, his wings hurting horribly and they felt almost wet. It was uncomfortable.

“*quack* Stardust, are you alright?” Axe questioned worriedly; he had taken quite the beating since he didn’t go down without a fight. 

“I can’t see!” Aputa wailed out as she clawed at her face, her eyes felt as though they were burning.

“What the hell did Ink do?!” Error shouted his vision also shot as nothingness was the only thing that greeted him.

“I’m keeping our family together. You all wanted to leave, but you just don’t understand how wrong everything will be if you do.” Ink spoke up, making his presence known as he strolled into the shed, flicking on the light so that those who could see could see what was done.

“So, you’re going to keep us here against our will? How is that any better?!” Crow shouted out angrily.

“You’ll come around eventually.” Ink chirped with a smile.

“Why are you acting so… cruel?!” Jammy questioned tears falling down his face as he tried to understand what was going on.

“Cruel? This isn’t cruel, what you all wanted to do was cruel!” Ink shouted angrily causing some of the skittish ones to flinch.

“The hell did we do that was cruel?!” Error snapped, the fact he couldn’t see only made him that much more on edge, however, he calmed down slightly when he felt feathers brush up against him. Most likely Hawkeye.

“You wanted to leave and tear this family apart! To destroy what we created. You all didn’t care! You didn’t care about anything!” Ink rambled angrily and psychotically.

“I’ve got a crater in my head and even I can’t understand your logic! How does any of this make sense to you?!” Axe hissed out as he moved closer to Aputa to try and stop her from clawing at her face and worsening the cuts she had already managed to make.

“We are a family! All of us! And you wanted to take that away from me!” Ink shrieked out angrily as he turned towards Axe the air around him shifting and for a moment Axe feared that he might dust him.

“Family isn’t supposed to harm each other. You’re hurting us” Blue spoke up, whimpering when Ink turned to glare at him.

“Hurting you?” Ink’s voice was quiet, “Hurting you?! Have thought that maybe you’ve been hurting me!” And there were the tears.

“I’ve found a place that I can call home! People that I can call family! I’m not a nothing anymore! I-“ He stopped as he took in a shaky breath and looked around the room at everyone.

“I matter… right?” He was talking more so to himself as he curled up and covered his face with his scarf his mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do.

“I have a family, that’s what everyone else has. That’s what gives them purpose.” Ink rambled his thoughts swirling as he tried to piece everything together.

As if whatever Ink had done was receding, Error found his powers washing over him again allowing him to break the chains that bound him. How the hell did Ink manage something as powerful as that? Was… Was he always this powerful?

Ink was no longer listening to the outside world, just curled up on himself mumbling incoherently. It was a pathetic sight.

Those who were able to free themselves freed those who couldn’t, everyone was on edge around Ink. And despite what he had done many of them couldn’t help but pity the pathetic skeleton.

Jammy took a hesitant step toward him despite Fresh warning him not to. He reached out, his hand shaking violently as he touched Ink’s head.

“I’m sorry!” Ink wailed, collapsing to the ground, “I don’t want to be alone!” He kept repeating those words, like a broken record.

Jammy turned around towards the others, "Why don't you guys go ahead of me, I'll be catching up with you in a moment"

No one protested, everyone was quick to leave some being carried out by others or lead out.

Jammy hesitantly sat down beside Ink, pulling him into a hug as he let him sob into his shoulder.

"We are family, but just because we are separated doesn't mean that we no longer are." He stated in a calming manner.

"I feel like I have a home here, a place to call my own." Ink sobbed as he clung to Jammy, tears streaming down his face.

"No one's saying you have to leave here." Jammy hummed.

"No, you don't understand, you guys are what make it home." Ink stuttered through hiccups and gasp.

"Well... Why don't we tell the others that and if they want to stay then they can, if not then... You gotta let them go, we can always have them come back though." Jammy tried to reason with Ink who could only nod into his shoulder.

Crow was taking care of his brother, Hawkeye whose wing had been hurt. The white feathers were tainted red with blood, however, aside from some discomfort, he didn't show that he was in any pain.

Papyrus was tending to Sans and Knife. Sans' condition was rather concerning, however between Knife and Papyrus' healing magic he would be fine. Knife only had some minor scrapes and cuts.

Fresh was being treated by Rus who was doing his best to mend the broken bone, it hurt horribly, but he would survive. Rus was doing his best to heal Axe as well, but due to his bad healing magic, it wasn't doing much.

Aputa, Error, Raz, and Blue were all huddled together. Blue's legs still didn't want to work, thankfully Raz's headache had stopped, Error's vision was still gone, and Aputa's eyes still felt as though they were on fire.

"Guys." Jammy's voice cut through the air silencing everyone, tension returned to the room as they spotted Ink.

"I... You guys are what makes this place home to me, you never really asked about how I felt so... I took matters into my own hands... If... If you want to stay I would love that, but if you want to go I understand." Ink spoke, trying to hold back his tears.

"Of course... It would take you to come up with such a stupid plan." Error snickered relaxing slightly.

"The blindness and other symptoms should wear off soon, it's just a side effect." Ink explained timidly, shaking like a leaf.

"Here, I'll leave the portal open so you guys can leave when you're ready... I'm going to be in my room." With a flick of his paintbrush a portal opened. Unlike the ones he had managed before that only allowed him to pass through, this one allowed for them all.

As if fate wanted to beat a dead horse, even more, an odd sound came from the portal, it didn't sound good...

"What the hell was that?" Axe questioned as he looked at Ink, he no longer emitted that unsettling aurora... It was like he was back to his normal self. So, could it be Ink trying to mess with them again?

"I, uh... Don't know that's never happened before." Ink responded as he took a step back from the portal, moving Jammy with him as he watched it waiting for something to jump out of it.

The portal glitched and twisted, something was flung into the home and it promptly closed.

"Urgh my head..." A voice groaned.

"I... I can't open another one!" Ink spoke panicked trying as hard as he could to open one.

Sans, who found this entire situation hilarious started roaring with laughter, "Of course! Guess you didn't need to go on a rampage after all."

"Hey Blue, who is that?" Raz asked pointing out the skeleton.

"...Brother?!" Blue shouted, his soul skipping a beat at the sight of him.

"Ink, I'll forgive you this one time, but if you ever attempt anything like that again I will find a way to dust you." Aputa snarled, rubbing furiously at her eyes wanting the burning to stop.

"Oh my god when will the chaos in this house ever end?!" Error groaned as he fell backward.

Things just never seemed to stay quiet, did they...


	14. What is this hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given up on my writing tbh LOL

Honey woke up in a cold sweat, the nightmare that he had must have woken him up. Groggily he tried to sit up only to find that a heavyweight around his midsection and legs stopped him from doing that. Looking around he felt his soul skip a beat as he realized he wasn’t in his room.

Frantically he looked down at what was weighing him down only to relax. He had forgotten what had happened. One moment he was worriedly looking for Blue and the next he was hurled through some portal.

Blue had himself wrapped around Honey, clinging to him in his sleep. He made no movements indicating that Honey might have woken him.

Everyone Honey had met so far was… Interesting to say the least.

There was Ink the bipolar maniac, Sans the suicidal grump, Papyrus the edgelord who was way too loud, Error the Fresh hater, Fresh the eyesore, Jammy who was adorable, Hawkeye who had a bird with him…, Crow was just as lazy as him and so far his favorite person, Knife the sweet nightmare, Raz the emo version of his brother, Rus the kink freak, Axe the creep who liked to loom over everyone and Aputa who he was pretty sure was some sort of gender-bent version of a space Grillby… Just a lot louder.

Resting his head on the pillow he closed his eyes and let sleep cloak him once more.

“Brother! Wake up, breakfast is ready.”

Honey groaned as he opened his eyes, Blue was shaking him violently which had successfully woken him up.

“Alright, alright I’m up.” He grumbled as he sat up, Blue said something he couldn’t hear before running out the door. Just from Blue’s room, he could already hear so much ruckus… He wasn’t ready to face the day.

Despite how badly he wanted to just stay in bed, Honey forced himself out of bed and started his walk towards the kitchen. The shouting and chatter got louder with every step he took. Walking down the stairs he entered the kitchen, his body feeling tense from the uneasy feeling he got.

“Leave me alone!” Aputa shrieked angrily, Axe was also acting rather agitated.

“Pleaseeeee, I really want some muffins.” Ink begged as wrapped his arms around Aputa’s neck trying to force her to make them… He wasn’t a very good cook or baker which was part of the reason he wasn’t making them himself.

“We asked everyone what they wanted before we started cooking, why the *fresh* didn’t you ask us then?” Axe snapped angrily as he felt his eye twitch. He was still on edge from what happened the other day and was very unsure of Ink being around everyone.

“Oh? I didn’t know you played an instrument.” Papyrus was speaking with Raz, ignoring the bickering that was going on between the three. He was much more interested in the conversation he was having with Raz.

“Yep. I play the flute, although I have considered picking up the clarinet.” Raz responded as he ate a forkful of pancake.

“You should play with us some time; it’d be a lot of fun.” Papyrus offered with a grin.

“When I was setting up traps a couple of days ago, I found this nice little clearing, would you two like to join me in a picnic?” Knife asked Crow and Hawkeye sounding rather hopeful.

“Sure, although I’m way too lazy to make the food so you might have to ask Axe and Aputa to make something,” Crow replied sleepily.

“Oh, I can always make something!” Knife chirped happily.

“I would love to have a picnic with you! What traps were you setting up?” Hawkeye questioned curiously with a tilted head.

“Why don’t you four just settle this in a game competition?” Rus asked Blue, Jammy, Fresh, and Error who were arguing over who was the better gamer.

“Oh, it’s on!” Error shouted as he slammed his hands down on the table glaring at Fresh who was snickering at how riled up, he had gotten Error.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun!” Jammy chirped happily, he was only really arguing just for the sake of arguing… also because Blue had pulled him into the argument.

“You should start with Mario Party, then go to Mario Kartz, and then end it with a game of monopoly or trivia.” Sans snickered as he ate some of his eggs, enjoying the argument that had transpired.

“I’ll wreck you three!” Blue declared with a grin.

“We’ll see broski!” Fresh responded in a relaxed manner as he leaned back in his chair.

Honey who had been standing off to the side listening to the conversations that were ongoing he eventually mustered up the courage to make his presence known and grab himself a plate of food. It was like a buffet, however since he had come down so late there wasn’t too much left to choose from.

Sitting down beside Papyrus and an empty seat which was most likely Ink’s. Papyrus turned to look at him, however, didn’t engage him in any conversation which Honey was thankful for. He was still trying to figure out what each person meant to Blue.

“OH, MY STARS! FINE I’LL MAKE YOU MUFFINS YOU ANNOYING *FRESH* PEST!” Aputa shouted over everyone as she slammed her hands down on the table causing it to rattle and some drinks to shake threateningly. Everyone had shut up to watch the spectacle that was Ink.

“Yay! Thank you~” Ink squealed hanging from her neck since she was much taller than him when standing. Letting go he scurried over to his seat and sat down, everyone who had gone silent started speaking again.

“Hi! You’re Honey right?”

Honey… He was given a nickname to differentiate himself from the other Papyruses’ in the household. Since honey was his go-to condiment that was what his name was.

“Yeah, and you’re a pest?” Honey spoke questioningly with a raised eyebrow. Was this normal here?

“I like to think of myself as a very sweet butterfly.”

“YOU’RE A *FRESH* WASP YOU PIECE OF *HONK*”

Honey had to stop himself from laughing at that, this Aputa was extremely pissed and it was quite hilarious.

“So, if everyone around here is a Sans or Papyrus from a different universe, who is she? A female Grillby or something?” Honey questioned curiously as he ate a forkful of waffle that was drenched in honey.

“No, honestly I don’t know what Aputa is. We just call her space mom.” Ink shrugged as he rocked back and forth, smiling even wider when Axe got up to assist the angry Aputa.

“Huh… Well, is this all normal?”

“This is considered tame. The imbeciles can get a lot worse. If Fresh pokes Error one too many times you’ll see furniture flying. Aputa burns the couch every other day only for it to return each time, Sans frequently tries to kill himself via the couch… I could go on and on.” Papyrus spoke up unamused as he turned to look at Honey.

Oh.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

Honey watched from his place against the staircase railing the happenings of the living room. Just as Blue, Fresh, Jammy, and Error had said they were all packed onto the couch and going at it. They were being overly loud, however, the sound of Papyrus’ violin and Raz’s flute somehow managed to be louder than them.

Blue seemed to be having fun despite the jabs they would make towards one another. 

"If you want to see true chaos you should propose a game of monopoly." 

Honey went ridged as he quickly turned to look at who was behind him. It was Rus.

"What is chaos to you guys?" He questioned curiously as he relaxed once more leaning back against the railings.

"Axe broke crow's leg after he almost managed to bankrupt him and after having provoked him one too many times, Error and Ink started an empire and tried to rule the household, Aputa was nearly impaled by an angry Raz, Hawkeye was practically tortured into giving up his properties by Ink and Error... That was all within the span of... an hour?" Rus rattled off with a shrug as he leaned against the railing beside Honey. 

"How are you all still alive?" Honey questioned trying to figure out how his brother hadn't been killed in a world like this. He was too kind and trusting.

"Mostly thanks to Aputa, Axe, Papyrus, and I." Rus responded with a chuckle. 

"Papyrus? That edgelord?" Honey gapped, he didn't seem like the type of guy. 

"Yeah, he can be an asshole, but he cares about the others. Just watch how he interacts with Raz." Rus pointed towards Raz and Papyrus. 

"Hold it like this, and the bow like this," Papyrus explained as he tried to show Raz how to play the violin. He handed it over to Raz.

"Like this?" Raz questioned curiously, it felt weird to him. 

"Yes, now when you try to play a note press on the string hard, but not too hard or else you'll cause it to squeak," Papyrus responded with a smile.

"Huh... Interesting." Honey mumbled.

"It's why I like him so much" 

Honey looked upward to see Aputa on the steps leaning against the railing, resting her elbow on the handrail while dreamily watching Papyrus and Raz.

"I'm hurt, wife!" Rus joked with a chuckle, "I'm going to see if I can fix the smoke detector in the hallway. The beeping has been screwing with my sleep."

"Uh... What?" Honey asked confused.

"Oh, in our group chat his username is Bone Dad and mine is Space Mom. I pull the best prank ever on them." Aputa explained with a snicker as she showed Honey the photo of her and the fake skeleton. 

"At this point, nothing surprises me anymore." Honey sighed.

By the time night had rolled through, Honey had witnessed four fights, Error lashing out at Fresh, found what he thought was a human eye, and was walked in on while showering... by Fresh. 

How was he going to survive this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, if you have anything you wanna ask the gang post it in the comments, it might just get awnsered


	15. Christmas Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knife's icon was made by https://www.deviantart.com/kirukato-art  
> Papyrus, Crow, and Hawkeye's icons were made by https://www.deviantart.com/caycej  
> Honey's icon was made by https://www.deviantart.com/keksflunsch
> 
> I wasn't able to find Axe's icon artist qwq if you know them then please let me know so I can properly credit them! 
> 
> This is what you get when I write while sleep-deprived, I wrote like 3 other stories as well which I will upload soon. This hasn't been proofread so there are most likely spelling errors.

**Space Mom:** I already know what I’m getting you guys for Giftmas.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** Oh? Guess I’ll have to figure something out for you guys…

 **Space Mom:** COAL.

 **Star Child:** qwq but I’ve been good!

 **YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** Good at killing people. I found another eyeball in my soup yesterday, thanks Blue.

 **Bee Happy:** I think I’m going to be sick.

 **Rad-Broski-2:** NOT COOL BROSKI! NOT COOL!

 **Space Mom:** You all have made me want to put a gun to my head and pull the trigger.

 **I Might Be G O D:** I know what I’m giving you for Giftmas, a gun so you can.

 **Space Mom:** Thanks.

 **Santa Caws:** Why is everyone here so morbid?

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Insanity has twisted us all.

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** If you fools would stop your mindless talking then we can actually get something done for once.

 **Baby Bird:** What do we need to get done?

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** Have you idiots not been watching the news?

 **YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** Not really, Stardust and I have been planning Giftmas dinner.

 **Bone Dad:** I’ve been trying to keep everyone alive since Aputa isn’t.

 **Squid:** I’ve been making everyone’s presents 😃

 **Squid:** Although I could use some more stuff…

 **Cinomoroll:** Trivia competitions the entire week.

 **Sweetpea :** Yes, they were fun!

 **Star Child:** They were! 😃

 **Rad-Broski-2:** I’ve been watching some radical shows, you should join me.

 **Cinomoroll:** I just might!

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** I’m surrounded by morons.

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** I hate you all.

 **Space Mom:** Love ya too babe 😉

 **Squid:** AND SHE CONFESSES HER FEELINGS

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** NOT THIS *QUACK* AGAIN

 **Star Child:** You’re cheating on dad?! 😲

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** Why do I even bother anymore?

 **Space Mom:** Nah, husband still has my heart.

 **Bone Dad:** Love ya too wife.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** I don’t know either, I gave up long ago.

 **Squid:** YOU GUYS GOTTA WEAR MATCHING SWEATERS FOR GIFTMAS

 **Space Mom:** Idk the one I have is pretty cool.

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Oh, the one I got you last year?

 **Space Mom:** Yeah! It’s great.

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** You’re wearing THAT abomination?!

 **Space Mom:** You should wear the sweater that Sans got you.

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** …

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** I might just have to.

 **Star Child:** QWQ CAN I BE GIFTED A SWEATER?

 **I Might Be G O D:** Sure, you just gotta give me one in return.

 **Star Child:** Deal!

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** Dammit! I’m being sidetracked by you idiots!

 **YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** I guess the better question to axe is if you’re snowkay

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** *quack* you all.

**NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ has left the chat**

**Space Mom:** LOL, LET ME GO CALM HIM DOWN SO WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT SECRETS HE HAS

**Space Mom has left the chat**

**Baby Bird:** The one thing I don’t like about the winter is that it’s often too cold for me to fly.

 **Santa Caws:** I feel ya, I get chilled to the bone.

 **Sweetpea :** It must be fun to fly

 **Santa Caws:** It is.

 **Santa Caws:** I should see if there’s a way I could carry you or something

 **YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** That would be a sight.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** Who’s making dinner tonight?

 **Rad-Broski-2** : For sure not you, broski!

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** Stick a fork into an outlet for me, will ya

 **Bee Happy** : I give up trying to understand everything.

 **Bee Happy:** You guys win.

 **Star Child:** What is there to understand about chaos? 😊

**Space Mom has joined the chat**

**NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ has joined the chat**

**NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** There’s a nasty storm coming in and it’s supposed to produce a lot of snow.

 **I Might Be G O D:** How much are we talking?

 **Star Child:** SNOWMEN!!!!

 **YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** We need to stock up on food then.

 **Sweetpea :** I don’t want to starve!

 **Squid:** QWQ DON’T WORRY MY BABIES THIS ISN’T YOUR UNDERGROUND YOU WON’T GO HUNGRY HERE

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** Four or five feet they’re predicting.

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** As well as a lot of power outages so we might need wood if Squid can’t create for us.

 **Squid:** I could, buuuut I think it would be a whole lot more fun to go to the stores 😃

 **YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** Let me be antisocial and stay at home.

 **Bone Dad:** Only the sensible skeletons can come.

 **Rad-Broski-2:** Certain types of chaos are rad tho

 **Rad-Broski-2:** ‘sides wouldn’t it be jollier with everyone?

 **Rad-Broski-2:** Get in that Christmas spirit broski!

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Jingle bells, Batman smells

 **Bee Happy:** Robin laid an egg

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** Every day I come a bit closer to understanding why people kill themselves.

 **Space Mom:** Awww Pap’s lighten up a bit 😃

 **Space Mom:** Maybe you’ll get to kiss someone under the mistletoe 😉

 **Bone Dad:** The batmobile lost a wheel

 **Star Child:** I CALL FIRST DIBS!

 **Santa Caws:** And the Joker got away

 **Baby Bird:** I’m going to get ready for our trip.

**Baby Bird has left the chat**

**Santa Caws:** Guess he’s really wanting to fly the coop.

 **I Might Be G O D:** I will cut your wings off and give them to Axe to fry up.

 **YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** I think there are a few other monsters here who would taste better.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You** : I don’t even know if I want to ask who.

 **I’ll_K!ll_You:** If I have to spend an entire car ride with you guys, I need to prepare my mental health.

**I’ll_K!ll_You has left the chat**

**Rad-Broski-2:** Come back broski!

 **Rad-Broski-2:** I ain’t that bad!

**Rad-Broski-2 has left the chat**

**Space Mom:** Another one bites the dust

 **Star Child:** I

 **Star Child:** Hate

 **Star Child:** YOU

 **Star Child:** I JUST GOT THAT SONG OUT OF MY HEAD

**Star Child has left the chat**

**Bee Happy:** And he waddled and away

 **Bone Dad:** waddle waddle

**Cinomoroll has left the chat**

**Bone Dad:** When the hell did, he join the chat?

 **Sweetpea :** He’s been so quiet I forgot he was even here.

 **Sweetpea :** I’m going to go apologize now.

**Sweetpea has left the chat**

**Santa Caws has left the chat**

**Space Mom:** Fish

 **Squid:** ye

 **Space Mom:** I AM YOUR FATHER

 **Squid:** noooOOOOOOO

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** If you play that movie one more time. I am going to murder you.

 **YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** Now that is something I can get behind.

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** You two have been watching that nonstop.

 **Space Mom:** I have memorized the lines.

 **Space Mom:** SQUID OH MY GOODNESS I JUST HAD AN IDEA

 **Squid:** WHAT 😃

 **Space Mom:** WE GOTTA GET EVERYONE TO DO SOMETHING STARWARS

**Space Mom has left the chat**

**Squid:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LARP

**Squid has left the chat**

**Bone Dad:** I’m not going to be the sacrificial lamb this time.

 **I Might Be G O D:** So long as I’m not stuck as a terrible character…

**I Might Be G O D has left the chat**

**NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** Why is my life like this?

 **Bee Happy:** Maybe because you’re bad to the bone?

 **Bone Dad:** I mean you’re playing the wrong instrument; life is trying to tell you to play the trombone

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Maybe because you don’t have the guts to change it.

 **YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** I don’t know, I haven’t put a skeleton of thought into it.

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** If you do not stop, I will make you suffer.

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** I’m going tibia okay in the end.

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ:** I’m telling Ink and Aputa about the Star Wars Christmas special.

 **Bee Happy:** NO

 **Bone Dad:** You wouldn’t

 **YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** what is that?

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** Hell.

 **NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ** : I warned you.

**NoticeMeSenpaiQWQ has left the chat**

**Bee Happy:** STOP HIM!

**Bee Happy has left the chat**

**Bone Dad** : I can’t suffer through that on repeat.

**Bone Dad has left the chat**

**YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** They didn’t make it in time.

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** No.

 **Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP:** What has he done?!

**Stop_texting_me_stop_omg_why_are_you_STOP_STOPP has left the chat**

**YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline:** I still don’t understand what’s so bad about it.

**YouLaughedAtMyCrayonDrawingSoILaughedAtYourChalkOutline has left the chat**


	16. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I HAVE APPEAREDDD

How long had she waited for this? For some peace, or at least a semblance to it. 

"I can't wait!" Aputa sighed, leaning back into her seat. For the first time in a long time she was excited about getting away, and with those who were levelheaded as well! 

"I'm just glad they fell for it and didn't ask too many questions." Rus stated with a relieved sigh. To say he was needing a break from the... crazier skeletons was an understatement. His eye hadn't stopped flickering the past few days due to stress. Keeping everyone alive was a hard task.

"Whose sitting with who?" Sans asked as he looked up from his phone, having checked to see if Papyrus had sent any text messages... His brother was a bit of a complainer, and he could only expect it would increase having been left alone with the rowdy bunch.

"Well, we have an even number and since we got first class, we'll be sitting two and two in a row." Honey stated, "So whoever you sit with, you'll be sitting with for the 13-hour duration of the flight." His eyes never leaving the road as he talked. 

"Wait... It's 13 hours?" Axe questioned, an uneasy edge to his voice as he tensed up, suddenly very unsure if the trip was such a good idea. He was beginning to fidget in his seat as well.

"Want to sit with me?" Crow asked Rus as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the headrest, his arms resting lazily on Rus' shoulders. 

"Sure, I brought some electronics and books if you want to share stuff." Rus accepted with a lazy grin, already beginning to relax. 

"Yeah, it's 13-hours... I thought we told you. Are you having second thoughts?" Aputa asked worriedly as she turned around to look at Axe who was sitting with Sans in the back row. 

Axe struggled for words as his mind raced, only for his face to flush red slightly out of embarrassment. 

"No, I should be fine Stardust. Thanks for worrin' 'bout me though." Axe managed out, his voice rather quiet. His fidgeting had stopped, however, he was starting to break out in a slight sweat as he shrunk into his hoodie.

"How about you and I sit together? Would that make you feel better?" Despite how Aputa was away from the grown skeletons who acted much like children, her newly acquired motherly tendencies didn't turn itself off causing Sans to snort in amusement. 

"Sure Stardust. You'd put me on cloud nine" This earned a bunch of chuckles from the skeletons in the car while Aputa could only glare at him, betrayed by the one person she would have hoped would spare her from the puns that drove her near insanity at home.

"Guess that leaves you and me, Sans," Honey spoke up as he turned into a parking space, turning the car off and stretching his arms before cracking his back as he turned to look back at Sans.

"Heh... Alright. I like sweet stuff anyway." 

"Sans that could be taken so many ways."

"Aputa you're the only one that thinks like that. Get your head out of the gutter."

"Yeaaaah, no that did sound dirty." Rus snickered as he pushed open the car door and got out making his way towards the trunk to start unloading the luggage. 

"Guys, remember we have a group chat set up for the vacation. DON'T post anything about the vacation on the family chat. I don't feel like being lynched by a mob of angry skeletons." Aputa stressed as she grabbed her backpack and suitcase.

"Agreed. The last thing we need is a riot. Pretty sure they'd cause a country to be thrown into a state of emergency if they found out." Honey chuckled as he grabbed his luggage and messenger bag. It didn't take him too long after his arrival into the new world to learn how batshit crazy the residents of the household could be at times.

"A little more than a few feathers would be ruffled." Crow yawned as he grabbed his luggage. He had been too lazy to pack a lot for himself, having merely brought the necessities and not anything for the 13-hour flight to keep him busy. He planned to sleep most of the flight anyway.

"Axe for my sanity as well as your safety please refrain from the overuse of puns for the duration of the flight or else I am going to bring the plane down." Aputa hissed in annoyance as she felt her eye twitch. The puns had been nonstop as of late, which only further fueled to dislike for them.

"Oh yeah, the last time I was on a plane I got sick... So you might be in the splash zone." Sans chuckled weakly the thought of nausea and the world spinning like a dreidel causing him to begin sweating.

"Don't worry. I don't mind" Honey responds with a smile before closing the trunk and all of them entering the airport. 

Getting through security had been hell. 

For a trip that was supposed to be relaxing, one would guess it would start at the airport, but that could only be further from the truth and the group was feeling the weight of it.

Axe had indeed been stopped, but most of the security officers were too scared to interact with him much less scan him to see if he was a threat or not. This lasted for 30 minutes, 30 minutes of hell that left Axe anxious and visibly shaking as his sudden need to not only protect his friends but the instinct to slaughter the livestock that was flocked together was slowly growing by the second. 

Of course, Sans' and Rus' golden teeth had set off the metal detectors which took them 20 minutes more, their sharp teeth making most not wanting to scan them. 

Honey had been harassed by a few people in line who were anti-monster, causing him to be put on edge to the point where his eye was glowing bright orange as he held himself back from attacking the threats.

Aputa had been admonished harshly by the security people and was brought to tears by the stress of the situation, which was worsening by the second.

Needless to say, everyone was on edge and in a rather foul mood. They were feeling extremely unwelcomed and because of this, they were on high alert, unable to truly relax as they felt as though someone would attack them at any second.

"Hey, stardust it's okay," Axe spoke, he was still trying to comfort Aputa as she was still crying and was acting disoriented, not that he was any better himself. Apparently, she didn't have a body that they could scan and they weren't pleased to have to go the extra mile. 

"I know... I just, stressed is all." Aputa muttered as she rubbed at her eyes before grabbing at Axe's sleeve absentmindedly his intimidating presence calming her. 

Currently, the six of them were off to the side trying to get their bearings as all of them had been thrown through a bit of a loop with the stress of the situation.

"Can't believe they held us up for our fucking teeth!" Sans snarled out in anger before a look of shock washed over his face, "Wow... Guess I can curse now that Fresh isn't around." He chuckled earning a snicker from Rus who was tense. They all were, although Axe was showing it the most in how he jolted and glared whenever someone got too close, effectively scaring them away. 

"Yeah, that was insane. God, I'm hungry." Rus sighed as his stomach growled. None of them had eaten before leaving thinking it would only take around 30 minutes to get through security, 40 max. Not 2 hours. At this point, they were just glad they had left extremely early due to wanting to get away from the others. 

"Let's get something to eat, maybe it'll calm us down." Honey sighed. Unlike how he normally was hunched over, he was standing straight. It was a bit of a shock to the others as they often forgot how tall he was due to his terrible posture. 

"Sounds like a good idea, pretty sure they have a pancake place around here or something," Crow stated, he sounded rather hostile and standoffish, however, the others knew better that it wasn't pointed at them.

At some point during their search for a restaurant serving breakfast, it was running through all of their heads if either this place didn't commonly receive monsters, if these people were anti-monster, or if they were just on edge after that attack that had happened last week which left 10 people dead and 3 monsters dusted. It was caused by a monster and the anti-monsters were running with it.

They could only hope breakfast would be quiet. 

Thankfully, breakfast was indeed quiet and they were left alone. It was likely due to Axe's intimidating presence. Out of all the skeletons he was the scariest. Maybe it was the gaping hole in his skull, or how his eyes followed people like they were food, but it thankfully warded those who might start some trouble away. 

Boarding the plane was also smooth sailing, which all of them were thankful for as they began to relax and the excitement of their trip to Hawaii set in once more. 

"I didn't think the seats would be this cramped. It's first-class, but my wings still hurt." Crow complained as his feathers ruffled in discomfort. The only reason why he could comfortably sit on their couch at home or even the chairs was that he was able to spread his wings out, which at the moment wasn't a luxury that he had. 

"Yeah, planes haven't been updated with monsters in mind. Once we're in the air you can turn sideways if you want. I won't mind." Rus offered with a small smile. Their seats were unable to recline into beds which were why first class was so cheap on this plane 

"I would really appreciate that," Crow responded gratefully, the discomfort beginning to get to him making him a bit twitchy and fidgety, He hoped they wouldn't spend that much longer on the runway. 

"How're you doing so far? You need anything?" Aputa questioned Axe worriedly. She knew he had been unsure of being in such a small space with humans so close by. She wanted to make the flight as easy and stress-free for him as possible. 

"Heh, no I think I'm good right now, Stardust... I hope." Axe mumbled still feeling very on edge, he had sunk into his jacket once more, pulling the fluffy hood over his head to hide the gaping hole as he leaned back into the seat, his eyes flickering to the people still boarding the plane. 

He had begun spacing out, still watching the people who boarded only to be brought back by a sudden weight pressing against his arms causing him to jolt in fright. Looking down he saw Aputa was the weight, leaning against him with a switch in hand.

"Want to play with me?" Aputa offered as she looked up at him, a grin on her face.

"Sure. What game?" Axe asked as he chose to move the arm that she was leaning on around her instead. Allowing her to lean into his side. It was a comforting weight that forced him to stay grounded in reality and not float off to a state of panic.

"Our favourite, trivia!"

Sans was shifting nervously in his seat. He wasn't sure about being around Honey, in fact, he was extremely anxious about it. He didn't understand what was so great about him that his brother was able to stand his company enough to not berate or threaten him. Then again, Sans hadn't exactly interacted with him that much in the time that Honey had joined their chaotic lives.

"Everything alright?" Honey asked worriedly as he turned to look at Sans, a concerned expression on his face. He had been reading a book, however, he set it down upon noticing how much Sans was shifting in his seat.

"Yeah. Just don't like getting sick is all." Sans muttered as he crossed his arms, his face glowing a light red as he admitted it. It wasn't like he would get anything from hiding it, in just a few short moments Honey would likely witness it anyways.

"Who does?" Honey joked with a chuckle before reaching into his bag and pulling out a packet of pills, "Here. Try these. I brought them along just in case I was going to get sick as well... I just sorta forgot I did." He laughed sheepishly.

"Since we're taking them now they won't kick in for an hour or so, but once they do you'll start feeling better. It might make you a bit drowsy though."

Sans was at a loss for words, staring at honey as though he had grown three heads. It wasn't that common for someone to show an ounce of care for him... Well, with the new situation he was experiencing it more often, but it never ceased to leave him a bit shocked and unsure of how to go about dealing with it. 

"Oh. Uh, thanks. It really rocks." Sans punned with a chuckle, already feeling like his world was starting to sway a bit. His voice sounded stressed and strained. 

"Hey, on takeoff you're free to hold my hand... I know you're not Blue, but whenever he gets anxious he reaches for my hand." Honey offered as he reached into the front seat pocket and grabbed out a vomit bag for Sans, just in case he needed it.

"Heh, I might just take you up on that offer."

"Do you mind if I turn sideways?" Crow asked, his voice sounding pained.

"I told you, you could do so like... Five hours ago? Go ahead, I don't mind." Rus replied as he looked up from his book. It was a romance novel, most of his favourites were. 

Crow let out a sigh of relief as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned sideways allowing his wings to stretch outwards, effectively blocking Rus' view of the world. Not that he minded, Crow's feathers were extremely soft. 

In fact, that was the first thing Rus noticed. They were very, very soft. He couldn't help himself from running his fingers through the soft grey feathers. They parted with ease between his feathers, the softness and smoothness feeling nice between his joints. 

Crow gasped out in shock at the sudden feeling of someone running their fingers through his feathers, his body tensing as he looked behind him only to realize it had been Rus. 

"Give a guy some warning." Crow huffed out in annoyance as he settled down one more, using the armrest to lean his back against, his wings sinking a bit as he slunk down into his seat, restoring Rus' vision a bit.

"Sorry, they were just really soft." Rus chuckled as he kept running his fingers through Crow's feathers when he wasn't asked to stop. 

"Hey, did you-" Rus began as he looked over to Crow wanting to ask him a few questions, maybe even talk to the skeleton a bit only to realize that Crow had fallen asleep, snoring ever so slightly. It was cute. 

With a chuckle, Rus picked up his book once more, holding it in one hand while running his fingers through Crow's feathers with the other. Keeping as quiet as possible. 

Aputa was shifting restlessly in her seat, Axe who had taken to looking through a cookbook about an hour ago was quick to notice her sudden antsy and distressed behaviour. 

"Everything alright, Stardust?" Axe asked as he turned to look at her. She still held the switch she was playing on in her hands, however, it was turned off now. 

"I'm just tired and can't get comfortable. Sorry, I just get a bit upset when sleepy." Aputa stated with a weak smile as she slumped in her seat, sliding down as she let out a sigh of annoyance at her current predicament.

Axe watched her do this, chuckling at her behaviour before lifting the armrest that divided the two which had been used as a station for their switch when they were competing against each other during their trivia matches. 

"You can use me as a pillow if you want. I'm not that soft, but you're welcomed to anyways." He offered with a nervous chuckle. His left hand reaching to his eye socket to begin pulling at it, the pain a sharp reminder of his dark days.

Aputa moved her feet to the side, Axe moving his arm before wrapping it around her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and Axe was quick to follow. 

"I can't wait for landing." Sans sighed, while he had indeed gotten sick during the first half of the trip, the pills were quick to kick in and once they did the rest of the time was rather enjoyable.

"Same here, it's not going to be too long now. We've got an... Hour left? It went by surprisingly fast." Honey replied as he stretched, having awoken only a few minutes ago. Sans had been awake and playing on his phone when Honey came too.

"What're you playin?" He inquired as his eyes wandered to Sans' phone. watching as he fiddled with it. 

"mmm some game that I found. Can't remember what it was called." Sans replied lazily as he leaned into Honey a bit so that he could better see what was on the screen.

"Looks fun." Honey hummed in response as he watched the characters run around on the screen, Sans kept dying which only made him snicker at the skeletons misfortune. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.”

"Thank god! I was beginning to feel a bit sick again." Sans sighed in relief as they waited at the luggage claim, excitement filling the air as the beginning of their vacation had finally started. 

Aputa was still half asleep, practically tripping on her two feet as she wandered about. Staying close to Axe as she did so.

Crow was still fast asleep and being carried by Rus who had both of their carry-ons slung over his shoulder. It was a surprise that Crow was still asleep or that Aputa had managed to barely awake during their landing. It had gotten rather bumpy and the thunderstorm only worsened it. Throughout the entire descent Honey, Axe, and Sans were thoroughly freaked out.

"Can't blame you, thought we were going to be struck from the sky." Axe joked with a nervous laugh as he did his best to keep Aputa on her feet. Rus was the one grabbing the luggage from the conveyer belt which was moving slowly. 

"Never been in such a bumpy situation before." Honey shuddered. He had been holding onto the armrest for dear life. It wasn't a pleasant experience. 

"Well, at least we're on the ground now. We got the luggage now we just gotta head to our hotel." Rus hummed as he cracked his back.

"I just hope Papyrus isn't going insane." Sans snickered.

He could only hope.


End file.
